Broken wings and Shattered Things
by Stone Raven
Summary: EDITING ALL CH, What happens one night when a young girl realizes she's falling for the very tengu who's tried to kill her so many times before? poor stubborn mitsuru... your at my mercy, horrid summary I know. please gimme a chance![MahiruxMitsuru]xLemon
1. Default Chapter

looks blankly about room so... soooooo... Ello' duckies this is my first fan fic! I can just see the excitement on your faces. I got my first CM comic last Christmas and have fallen in love with the series! so here it is, wanted to make my first story a good one so theres gonna be a lemon/lime/grapefriut in a later chapter, but this fic isn't all... you know... 'few opening lines/ lemon/END.' its an actual stooory! whoa, can you sense the individuality? oh and Ill try my best to keep em' in character, but if they go OOC every once in a while blame my short attention span. whoot feel free to show compassion for my noobness and sheer disdain of all things gramatical, but please flaminig is welcome also (welcome but usually ignored) pokes text wow, the intro was like a novel in itself... 

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo 

Text Key: 

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

Dreams 

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo 

The setting before you (the viewer and overall reader of this story in case you've forgotten) is that of the Moon Shine bar. At a passing glance one might mistake its humble outward appearance to be nothing but a second rate bar, but if you happened to wander inside you would find yourself bathed in a silver and blue atmoshpere. The tables are filled with people laughing and talking happily, while ordering their food and sipping champeign. near the back of the room is a good sized bar, behind it a rather short green haired boy quietly stands, skewring bite sized pieces of food with small toothpicks. the passing glare from the lights overhead flashes on his large eyeglasses giving him a calm yet aware appearence. On the opposite end of the long counter is another boy, seeming a bit younger, only about 17. His aqua colored hair seems to ,surprisingly, fit in with the silvers and blues of the room. He stands just as quietly as the other, drying a tray full of sopping dishes, stopping occasionally to look nonchalantly at his handy-work before grabbing the next glass. 

Your attention shifts suddenly to the front of the room where a grand piano is situated, to its right a confident looking boy of about 19. his blond hair and blue eyes suggest a foriegner, that is until you hear him begin to sing. He has a kansia dialect, and a voice that could make angels croon (not to mention every women in the club) you hear a shout from behind the swinging kitchen doors that once again drags your atention back over to the back of the room. You turn just in time to see a brown head stick out as he says something to the first boy you saw. shaking his head he gets back to his toothpicks, making the taller brown haired boy groan and sulk back into the kitchen very much like a scolded puppy. Just as you think to yourself 'they have quite the staff' our last character appears. Well there's definatly no mistaking her age seeing as she stuffs a school uniform into her bag before walking over to the bar counter to grab her note pad and tray. She must be 17 by the looks of it, still in high school. Her short blond hair framing her bright blue eyes. She smiles sweetly at the shorter boy and walks over to her first table... 

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo 

(intsros bore me!) gnaws on mouse next chappie com'in soon!


	2. Words that cut like glass

**   
Chapter**: Words that cut like glass

**THIS TAKES PLACE SHORTLY AFTER VOL. 5**

PLEASE RxR   
  
Text Key:

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

Dreams   
xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo 

"Sure, coming right up..." 

Came the response of Mahiru Shiraishi, junior in high school, and part time waitress at the Moon Shine Night Club. She hastily places the pen behind her ear and walks through the swinging kitchen doors, inside is a busy Akira, Cooking up a storm. 

'He gets so into his cooking it's like nothing else exists' she thinks, suppressing a laugh when he hardly flinches as she enters. But soon he notices her from the corner of his eye and a puppy-like grin stretches across his face. 

"Hey Mahiru!" Two ears pop up and a tail wags madly behind him. "Hey, Akira." she states as she places the order on the counter next to him. Immiediatly his ears and tail droop and he lays his chin on the smooth marble surface.   
"Awww... not another one! I'm swamped as it is!" (TT.TT) he pouts glaring at the piece of paper as if it was its fault for ordering itself. "Another teusday night at the Moon Shine" she sighs, Mahiru didn't know what it was, but latley she had be a bit depressed. Akira's caring nature kicked in as he shifted his attention to mahiru's discontent instead of his own. Just like a dog he knew exactly when his friends were feeling sad, or happy, sort of a canine sixth sense. "Mahiru-chan? You look sad... anything I can do?" mahiru was about to reply when akira burst out. "Is it my fault? did I make you mad! causeifImadeyoumad breath imsorryandforgiveme! I know what you need! chocolate! Ill make you a cake!" "It's ok! Akira! Im just tiered is all!" she lied, but it seemed to be a good enough exscuse for akira seeing as he picked up the order she had given him and began pulling out numerouse ingrediants. Not wanting him to get all worked up again she left him to his cooking and went back to waiting tables. 

A women had just been seated near the front and as Mahiru approached, the woman just kept staring absently over towards the bar. Until she noticed Mahiru wating to take her order. "Hello, My name's Mahiru and I'll be your server tonight, can I start you off with a drink?" she waited, pen and pad raised, but instead of an order the women pulled the pad down so she was looking eye to eye with her. "Oh, yes darling in a moment, but before you do, could you tell me the name of that boy over there at the bar?" she crooned in a uncomfortably seductive voice. "Erm...Nani?" she replied, as if she had been speaking to her in another language. "The boy... behind the bar." she said impatiently, "What's his name?" her eyebrow cocked as she gave mahiru a 'well, I'm waiting' look. "Him?" Mahiru pointed over at Misoka who gave her a confused glance and continued going about wiping the table. "No, no ,no! Him!" she said even more agitated. Mahiru looked at the other end of the bar where Mitsuru was placing the last glasses back into the cabnet, and as if feeling their eyes on his back he turned, only to give Mahiru a malicious glare. 

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo   
"damn girl..." he growled under his breath as Mahiru looked sharply away to avoid his gaze. He sighs and leans against the wall behind the counter. For some reason tonight he was even grumpier than usual, and the only person he could take it out on without fear of being killed (misoka) Teased (Nozomu) or made giulty (akira) was Mahiru. It was allways easy to push her around, but tonight even that seemed to just annoy him. Shutting his eyes tightly he tries to drown out the noise of the scene around him. 

"You know,... you shouldn't do that... Mitsuru." He cocked one eye open as Misoka's voice shot through him like an icy arrow. He had walked over to get another rag when he witnessed the interaction between the two. "Do what?" he said grouchily. The light flashes over misoka's glasses and for a moment you see his usually slitted and calm eyes open the slightest bit, and glaring up at misturu. "You know very well what. You shouldn't disrespect the princess. she's given you alot of grace for all the grief you've given her, but, as she so stated herself a few weeks ago. 'Even panadas get mad if you push them too far' " Mitsuru glared out of the corner of his eye towards mahiru who, at the moment, was either deep in conversation with this women or taking a really long and animated order. 

"Stupid Princess... she's nothing but a damn girl." Misoka chuckled and as he began to walk over to his origonal post, stated," That wasn't your opinion at the moon place, if I recall correctly" Mitsuru glared daggers into the back of misoka's head, but the fox didn't turn to continue his argument. A moments weakness, not like I care about the bitch! if I left her I would've never heard the end of it... plus, without her, our best teardrop hunting tool is gone' he reassured himself, reminded of their last trip to the moon palace. Mahiru had been summoned there to try and heal the empress, but unfortunately she died during a session with Mahiru. Lord Shirogane had been led to believe she was still alive and none the less, held Mahiru hostage for more sessions. He had ... Erm... APPEARED! to be worried for the damn girl, and Misoka never let him forget it. 

Suddenly an ominous feeling spread throughout the room, and many a low snarl could be heard from each table occupied by a female of any sort. Mitsuru let out a groan when he saw what it was. In the front of the room Nozomu had finished his song just as mahiru had finished telling the women Mitsuru's name and taking her order. In one swift move he gave her a rather intimate hug from behind. Mahiru could feel every women in the bar staring at her and if looks could kill she would've been dead about 23 times. "Heeeeeey! Princess! how are we this evening?" He did this every night and it drove her insane, partly because she never could tell if he was kidding or not, but mostly because now whenever she went to take orders she would be asked the same question at each table... 'soo,... that your boyfriend up there?' then after glaring at her she woud have to give them a lengthy and rather confusing explanation of how they were just close friends. 'I think he just does it to get attention. 

"Mahiru? Mahiiiiiiiru? Wake up chicky!" Mahiru had drifted away in her thoughts, and had not realized Nozomu had let go of her and was now waving his hand up in down in front of her face. "Owa!" she snapped back as Nozomu said the last part. "Sorry Nozomu I just-" but he cut her off "I know I know, I have that kind of effect on women, its perfectly natural."   
"WHA? bu-but thats- no, NOZOMU!" she groaned as he ignored her and climbed back up on stage. Katsura (which at the moment is female) struck a few low notes before Nozomu started singing again.   
xoxoxoxoxoxoxox   
Clank! the glasses made an annoying sound as Akira set them down on the counter in front of Mitsuru. Warm water dripped all over the bar from the glasses," There's more where they came from, I'll bring em' out when you're done with these." He managed to say in a surprisingly cheerful voice for someone who had just washed a mountain of dishes and cooked about fifteen meals. "What the hell are all these people doing here on a god damned Teusday night!" Mitsuru swore under his breath and began drying a glass. Akira gave him a 'Are you kidding!' look, but when Mitsuru just returned it with his ever famous death glare, Akira decided the tengu really didn't know. "Tanabata... Thursday is tanabata night. The city is allways packed with tourists this time of july." 

Mitsuru cringed at the name," Tananbata, huh? what a utterly stupid holiday. If these people had any brains whatsoever they'd fucking go home." he wiped the side of the glass and set it down on the table roughly. 

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo   
"Here's your recipt Ma'am" The woman who Mahiru had been talking to earlier had finished her Merlot and got up, immiediatly making a B-line over towards the bar... and Mitsuru. "So... Mitsuru is it?" she said in a sensual tone, before sitting at one of the bar stools. across the room the effect of what she had just done finally sunk in... 'oh dear... please Mitsuru don't explode.' Mitsuru looked up from his chore, setting the glass he had back on the tray where it just got wet again. "Do I know you?" he said annoyed, "No, but that waitress over there was quite helpful." she said pointing towards Mahiru who went stark white, and waved sheepishly at him before scurrying to a nearby table to busy herself. "Although, we can fix that." she cooed and reached a hand over to rest on his shoulder. With a growl he shrugged it off and for about the ump-teenth time tonight stared menacingly at Mahiru. The woman purposly taking the opposite impression, laughed under her breath. "Oh, forgive me, are you two a couple? I wouldn't want to intrude." 

That was it... Mitsuru had had it, and he did what he usually did when someone pushed him too far... explode. "Look you! I don't know what you want and frankly I don't give a rat's ass, and as for the damn girl she might as well be dead for all I care!" He screamed at the woman, slamming his fist down on the counter and knocking the dry glass he had put their earlier, shattering to the ground. "Oh! you bastard look what you've done!" she brandished a small cut on her ankle from the glass before storming out. Mitsuru jumped over the counter and bent down to pick up the larger shards of glass. By now the whole bar was staring at him,... except for one person... Mahiru. 

She didn't need to hear a name she knew the person he had been screaming about, and that was her. And no matter how many times he threatened her or teased her, or was just down right horrible to her, she would fight back the tears and go about her business. But tonight... why? why of all nights tonight? she was already on the verge of depression before his outburst. Not taking her eyes off the floor she walks quietly over and begins helping to clean up the shattered glass, but as soon as she bent and grabbed a shard in her hand she felt a strong hand grab her shoulder and throw her backwards. "Damnit! stay out of my way!" Mahiru wasn't about to give up just yet, over the years she had been with the lunar race her confidence had grown immensly, enough to allow her to argue with the amazingly stubborn tengu, anyway. 

So picking herself up she stared into his threateningly deep eyes "but- let me help." she said the last part a little more forcibley. "God DAMN IT I SAID GO! we have other tools for this sort of work, I don't need you! Stupid girl!" The thing Mahiru did next made even Misoka look up from his work. "DAMN IT MITSURU! FINE! Clean it up yourself!" with that she stormed off around the corner and down the hallway towards her bedroom. "d-did... mahiru... did Mahiru curse?" Akira said from hiding behind the kitchen door. 

oops, didn't realize exactl how long it was XD oh well. hope you liked it. next chappie comin soon! and thanks so much to all of you who have been giving productive criticism, it's helping alot.


	3. Where can I go?

Anime » Crescent Moon » **Broken wings and Shattered Things  
**B** s : A A A  
Author: Stone Raven  
Fiction Rated: M - English - Romance/Humor - Reviews: 14 - Published: 08-23-05 - Updated: 09-05-05  
id:2548769**

Chapter 3: Where can I go?

**THIS TAKES PLACE SHORTLY AFTER VOL. 5**

PLEASE RxR

Text Key:

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

Dreams

**Last Time: Not taking her eyes off the floor she walks quietly over and begins helping to clean up the shattered glass, but as soon as she bent and grabbed a shard in her hand she felt a strong hand grab her shoulder and throw her backwards. "Damnit! stay out of my way!" Mahiru wasn't about to give up just yet, over the years she had been with the lunar race her confidence had grown immensly, enough to allow her to argue with the amazingly stubborn tengu, anyway. So picking herself up she stared into his threateningly deep eyes "but- let me help." she said the last part a little more forcibley. "God DAMN IT I SAID GO! we have other tools for this sort of work, I don't need you! baka girl!" The thing Mahiru did next made even Misoka look up from his work. "DAMN IT MITSURU! FINE! Clean it up yourself!" with that she stormed off around the corner and down the hallway towards her bedroom. "d-did... mahiru... did Mahiru curse?" Akira said from hiding behind the kitchen door.**

end flashback

Mitsuru just stared after her a moment, dumbfounded. "What's got 'her' worked up?" But before he could say another word Misoka's foot met with Mitsuru's ass, knocking him face first onto the ground. "Idiot... I'll have to do some damage controll after we close tonight." Grabbing a broom from behind the counter he threw it at Mitsuru who caught it just bfore it hit his face. For a moment it looked like he might just chuck it back at the Ex-fox demon, but instead got to his feet and began sweeping up the glittering shards of glass.

Mitsuru's expression went from one of annoyance and bitterness to blank. Watching the shards of glass as each one was swept into the cheap plastic dust pan. Each one of them reflecting back the face of a blond teen... her expression angry, but also, in a way, defeated. Like that one thread of happiness you protect and hold fast to, had torn. Like she had expected and hoped for him to give her something, and he had turned her away. That was the look Mahiru had given him right before she stormed off. 'But why do I care?... what has she ever given me? I don't owe her a single thing.'

'What's gotten into him?' Akira thought, watching Mitsuru from the other end of the counter. Normally by now he would have yelled some tasteless insult at Misoka before charging out the door and slamming it behind him. But now he was just staring thoughtfully down at the shards, like he expected one of them to jump up and slap him. By now many of the people were leaving, shooting awkward glances at them before hurrying out. "Poor Mahiru..." he whimpers, fighting back the urge to let his tail droop and ears drop...

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Slamming the door behind her, kicking off her sandles and falling back on the bed near the corner of her room, Mahiru chokes out a sob. Her eyes wet, and a thin stream of tears falls down each side of her cheeks. "What's wrong with me? Why do I feel this way? Did I just curse!" she mutters to herself before rolling over on her side, Squeezing her fists in frustration, "KYAAA!" she squeals as a sharp pain shoots through her hand. opening it up she realized she was still holding the shard of glass she had managed to pick up. Pulling it from the cut she set it on her night stand and examined the wound. Crimson flowed down her palm and she watched as a few drops splattered on her jeans before wiping it off and wrapping a piece of clothe around her hand. She looks back to the window and cringes as a cold blast hits her face, the night breeze seeping in from the window she had left open. Below her the sounds of the last few guest, who haden't been much afflicted by the earlier scene, laughed and toasted their wine glasses. 'stupid walls, I swear they're paper thin' she complained. Soon at least one of them would come up to her room to see what was the matter, or to tell her how Mitsuru didn't mean what he said.  
"yea, right." she scoffed at the last part. She had lost count of how many times she had been told 'oh he'll come around sooner or later, or he doesn't know what he's saying.'

Frankly she didn't want to be there when they decided to check on her. She would give anything to dissapear, or maybe go back in time to before she met the lunar race, or even heard of the teardrops of the moon, or before she met Mitsuru, who seemed to crush her feelings in his hand. Another blast hit her, making her sit up, and tuck her legs in. The darkness had turned the mild japanese day into a freezing night. But for a moment, something distracted her from her discomfort. A black iron bar that stretched just below her window sill. As she peeked over the edge she saw it to be the railing of the biuldings fire escape. "Well, I may not be able to dissapear forever, but maybe if I could get away for just a few minuets." she thought aloud as she swung one leg over her window ledge. "Kya!" she took a sharp breath as her bare foot touched the freezing metal. but gritting her teeth she swung the other over as well and began climbing the narrow stairs.

By the time she reached the roof she was breathing hard. The scene reminded her of her second mission with the lunar race, they all sat around a map of the Shinjuku Museum of Modern Art, a tear drop of the moon was being displayed there and the mission was to get it and leave before anything too sierious happened. It was hard knowing they had to steal it, and at the time she hadn't even decided whether to fully trust these creatures or not.

**Flashback**

'Th... This really is it. Everyone's discussing the job. And everyone's totally sierious about going trough with it...  
...but... I suppose they have to be really... because in a few moments well be...  
wait, we! did I say we!'  
"**mahiru?... Mahiru chan?" Nozomu waves a hand in front of her face. "You're drenched in sweat girl. Is the temperature controll device on your outfit broken?" Opposite her Mitsuru glares viciously at her **"**it... Its nothing" Mahiru stammers and looks down. "Look, if you don't want to do this than GO THE HELL HOME! Otherwise stop making such damn pathetic faces like that!" Mahiru pipes up, "How can you be so mean! It wasn't on purpose!" Mitsuru growls,"It was too on purpose!"  
He went on to say how they didn't need the 'stupid girl anyway, or the Lunar Race for that matter...**

End Flashback

After that he just charged in alone, determined to prove to everyone he didn't need anyone. Mahiru closed her eyes as she remembered the next part to the memory. The part where she watched Akira drag Mitsuru's lifeless body out of the biulding. the long flight home, and the hurt she felt. that he could be... "SO GOD DAMN STUPID!" she clasped a hand over her mouth when she realized she cursed again. but her hand was soon replaced by a small smile, a she remembered the feeling she had gotten when he opened his eyes again, and looked straight at her. and for the first time she didn't see hate in his eyes, or even annoyance, but surprise, gratefulness, and something else...but she had never been able to tell what it was. Glancing around the rooftop she finally walked over to the biuldings edge, where a railing encircled the ledge. Sitting down she held onto one of the bars while dangling her legs over the side. her Moon Shine uniform offered little protection from the cold night air, but it would offer even less protection against her friends who in about ten minuets or so would be at her door, only to find her room empty. Tucking her knees to her chest she wraps her arms around her body. Without thinking a musical note emitts from her throat, barley above a whisper, but lovley all the same...

"Princess Princess, why do you cry?

In the forest painted by the setting sun...

I made a promise to a demon boy.

That when the full moon ascends the sky in ten

that I shall become his bride."

As she continued to sing another memory came to mind... The big black tent at the WPF (World Performance Festival). Mitsuru had come to the rescue when he heard her thoughts. Saving her at the last possible instant, and leaping high into the supports of the tent. His arms wrapped tightly around her, resting his hands in her lower back. The feeling had been electric, and if it hadn't been for the sheer amazement of how he was able to hold her and not go berserk, she wouldn't have said anything, and just lingered th- WHOA WHOAH! She stoped her song at these thoughts. NO! she did not enjoy it when he touched her! he wanted to kill her! HE WAS A COMPLETE JERK FOR HEAVENS SAKE!

-the jerk you're falling for-

came the voice inside her head

'pfffft! HAHAHAH! yea RIGHT! Me? like Mitusru!'

-Well... it would explain why it hurts so much when he says things like 'I could care less if she died!'-

'Hey, that doesn't make anyone feel good about themselves'

-Ok then, why are you allways thinking about him?-

'I don't ALLWAYS think about him'

-Helloooo? where you not paying attention to those last two flashbacks!-

'it couldn't be...'

-But it is-

'never in a million years would I-'

-But you have-

'I have... haven't I?'

With this realization the voice left her, once again she sat silent on the rooftop- Cold and pathetic. Only now her problems had increased tenfold. Her dry cheek now red from the bitter cold air, felt the wet, warmth of another tear. Her insides twisted about, a pain shot through her heart and she did the only thing that came to mind... sing.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Below, Nozomu came racing down the hall back into the bar room, where Misoka Had just finished putting up the closed sign. "Misoka! She's gone!" Misoka's glasses flashed dangerously. "What do you mean gone?" his voice calm. "What else could I mean! GONE! not in her room! MISSING!" Akira came bolting out of the kitchen, "GONE! We gotta find her!" with that he ran off, "Akira wait! we should think about where sh- AKIRA!" but the boy was already running out the door. "Damn it... Wait Akira!" Nozomu ran after him. Misoka giving a defeated sigh walked towards the rooms to check there. leaving Mitsuru all alone behind the bar. 'Damn girl... wonder where she is... not that I care.' suddenly he clutched his chest as pain shot through it, and he heard a voice resound in his head

"Princess Princess, why are you scared?

In the far-off reaches of the highest mountains?

I hear the cry of a demon boy,

that if women truley re as fickle as the phases of the moon

Then surley I shall capture and devour her."

He felt his body grow cold and something wet graze his cheek, but when he brought his hand to his face he found nothing. "So that's where you are..." he mumbled to himself before walking slowly over to the stair well.  
Mahiru finished the song and laid her head against the cold iron bar. it wasn't comfortable, but she soon found sleep and drifted into blissful nothingness. From the shadows behind her a familiar silhouette watches her shiver, and he feels his own skin begin to clam up...

End Ch3 hope you liked it! RxR and I'll update as soon as possible. 8D

and I proof read this one before I put it up! I'm so proud! TT.TT


	4. Stubborn Tengu, Lovely Princess

Anime » Crescent Moon » **Broken wings and Shattered Things  
**B** s : A A A  
Author: Stone Raven  
Fiction Rated: M - English - Romance/Humor - Reviews: 14 - Published: 08-23-05 - Updated: 09-05-05  
id:2548769**

Chapter 4: Stubborn Tengu, Lovely Princess

**THIS TAKES PLACE SHORTLY AFTER VOL. 5**

PLEASE RxR

Text Key:

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

Dreams

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Last Time**

Mahiru finished the song and laid her head against the cold iron bar. it wasn't comfortable, but she soon found sleep and was fast asleep. From the shadows behind her a familiar silhouette watches her shiver, and he feels his own skin begin to clam up...

End

Warmth washed over her face as the morning sunbeams shone down through Mahiru's window, and onto her bed. Hugging the sheets closer she rolled over to face her room. A sleepy smile settled on her face, as one eye slitted open. She moaned and sat up, rubbing the last sleepers from her eyes. The room was qiuet and calm, making her wish she could stay where she was and just sleep the day away, but instead she swung her feet over the edge of the bed. Suddenly Mahiru stopped as she felt something soft tickle the bottom of her foot, picking it up and holding it to the light, she realized it was a long black feather. As if some one had just slapped her, the smile dissapeared from her face and a gloom settled behind her eyes, as the memories of the night before came rushing back. 'How did I get back here? could have sworn I fell asleep on the roof.' She held her hand out in front of her and unwrapped the cloth she had put there. The wound had stopped bleeding, but she was definitely going to have a scar. Shaking it off she got dressed and walked out of her room. Mahiru could already smell Akira cooking breakfast in the kitchen, but somehow she didn't think she would be eating much this mornning, seeing as between Akira and Misoka's questions she'd never even get a bite in.

Walking down the hall she had stormed through last night she entered the bar room. Nozomu sat, still in his pijamas, drinking a glass of orange jiuce. in front of him was Misoka who just stood silently, eating a piece of toast. Mahiru didn't have to wonder where Akira was, as he came bolting out of kitchen with a tray full of food. "Thought I smelled you Mahiru, I made breakfast!" He hurried over to her and handed her a plate, but something about him was different from most mornings, and then it hit her like a ton of bricks- he had his ears the slightest bit back, as if he expected Mahiru might hit him if the eggs were too runny. "Thank you Akira" she tried to say as cheerful as possible. Then choosing a seat at the counter began to pick at her food. As she had expected, it wasn't long before she was interrogated.

"So princess... sleep well?" Misoka said finishing his toast. "Yes" Mahiru just nodded and continued eating. "Have you seen Mitsuru this morning, Misoka?" Nozomu asked Misoka, but was clearly not taking his eyes off Mahiru, making her suppress a moan. 'I Wish they'd just ask me for heavens sake.'' By this time Akira had come out and sat next to her. "You've barley touched your food Mahiru-chan. Are the eggs to runny?" He looked at her expectantly "Not at all" she smiled at him, and finally couldn't take it anymore. Getting up she turned so she could face them all. "Please, forgive my behavior last night. I probobly scared away alot of customers. It won't happen again." Nozomu's eyes grew wide at this and he ran over to her, wrapping his arms around her and patting her head. Mahiru got that panda look in her eyes," There There, princess. It wasn't your fault. We all get a little tired of Mitsuru after a while." Mahiru was relieved to see they weren't angry. "Yes, your actions were not unprovoked, and patience can only go so far." Misoka said as Mahiru bowed slightly. "Thank you"

Suddenly Akira piped up "OOOOOOH! I almost forgot!" he ran over and stood in front of Mahiru, practically bouncing from excitement. "Tanabata Night is tomarrow! and Misoka says we can close shop for the night and go to the fair grounds!" Even Mahiru's Mood lifted with this. "Really! Oh Thank you Misoka-kun!" Then I need to get my Kimono, its still at my aunt's house." 'It will be good to see my aunt,... and get away from the Moon Shine for a while.' She thought silently, grabbing her bag as she headed towards the door. "Oh, and Princess, if you should happen to see Mitsuru before we do, tell him of our plans." Mahiru stopped at this. "What do you mean?" Misoka sighed,"He left last night some time, and hasn't returned yet." Mahiru nodded, but hoped she wouldn't see him before the others.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

'What the hell were you thinking' Came Mitsuru's thoughts.  
**FlashBack**

(the night before)

**Mahiru finished the song and laid her head against the cold iron bar. it wasn't comfortable, but she soon found sleep and was fast asleep. From the shadows behind her a familiar silhouette watches her shiver, and he feels his own skin begin to clam up...  
He had heard her singing in his mind, it was a strange effect gained from the teardrop pf the moon. Supposedly when Mahiru had resurrected him, she left a piece of herself inside him. 'Damn annoying if you ask me' Good thing it wasn't allways like that, usually just when she was in trouble or something. she had created a sort of mental image of the rooftop and he knew exactly where she was. Now he felt a little stupid, watching from the shadows like some scared little kid. Finally when he was sure she was asleep he crept over to stand beside her. Mitsuru raised an arm slightly in defense as he looked at her face. She had that same expression from before, that empty betrayed expression. Kneeling down beside her he watched her sides rise up and down. Suddenly he yelped as she reached over and grabbed his wrist, gripping it tightly. But he calmed a little when he realized she was still sleeping. 'Mit-suru... I... I'm sorry... just wanted... you to know... you're- never... alon, Mitsuru I l-L---...' but she finally drifted back into a place he couldn't see. "what the hell? Damn girl sleep talks"  
** '**What were you going to say?' A blast of icy wind snapped him from his thoughts. Mahiru shivered next to him and griped his wrist tighter. Not making a sound he lifted her in his arms and walked to the edge of the biulding.**

In an instant two black wings outstretched behind him and he jumped over the wall, Gliding down to the fire escape in front of her window. Quietly, he stepped inside and placed her under her blankets. But as he tried to leave he saw he was in her grasp. Tugging gently and praying she wouldn't wake up, he tried to pry himself loose, only to have the worst thing possible happen. Mahiru's face contorted painfully and pulled his arm closer closer to her chest and rolled over, taking Mitsuru with her, to where he was now stratling her waist, and since Mahiru now had a grip higher on his arm, his face was inches from hers. 'Damn girl! please dont wake up!' Trying to keep most of his weight off of her he, once again, began trying to pry himself loose, but he suddenly stoped when he noticed something odd. Instead of the expression she had worn on the roof, she was now smiling contentedly. The pale luminescent mix of moonlight and street lamp light, played with her sleeping countenance, making her even more beautiful, and for a moment he saw before him not a girl, but a woman, not a princess, but a Lunar Princess. He could feel himself inching closer to her lips, wanting so badly to kiss her it almost caused a physical pain, but Mitsuru's natural persona kicked in 'What the hell do you think your doing? SNAP OUT OF IT!' He screamed inside his head making him fall backwards. Thankfully Mahiru let go of his arm just in time or he might have pulled her with him. Scrambling towards the door he raced out and shut it as quietly as he could behind him. 'I need fresh air... alot of fresh air... and maybe a head exam.' with that he walked to the nearest window and flew out into the night.End Flashback

Now he sat hunched over in the branches of a tree near the gate of the city park. He was well hidden from the occasional passerby below. 'What the hell was I thinking?' He reiterated, but he soon heard that ever annoying, subconscious voice answer for him,

-You were thinking how god damn, beautiful she looked-

'Pfft... yea, not'

-Oh that's right, and I suppose you just wanted to wipe something of her lips, with your lips? or maybe you thought she was dead and wanted to try CPR.-

'I-... she!-... groan ITS THOSE DAMN TEARDROPS OF THE MOON! If she hadn't revived me that time, I could be-'

-dead?-

'... oh fuck off.'

-Make me-

'So I almost kissed her. ALMOST! Wich means I didn't.'

-But you like her-

'Never'

-how can anyone be so-damn-stubborn-

'Bite me'

But his attention shifted from his thoughts to the street below, where a young blond haired girl walked briskly down the street. She stopped for a moment to wave at a couple of girls her age, but quickly started walking again.  
'Mahiru?' Mitsuru watched her as she got closer, and he noticed her face had a happy expression, but her eyes were still the same as the night before on the rooftop. Although, he didn't have long to reflect on this, because as soon as she walked under the tree he was in she stopped, as if someone had tapped her on the shoulder. The girl below him looked all around her for some sign of someone, but when she apparently didn't find them she walked on. Mitsuru withought thinking began to silently follow.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Could have sworn I sensed a teardrop or something." Mahiru mumbled under her breath. Her aunts house was only a few blocks away. 'How did I get back into my room last night?' Must have been Misoka or Akira. Maybe Nozomu...' Truth be told she was almost certain it had been Mitsuru, no matter how little sense it made. If Mitsuru 'had' found her, she imagined he probobly would have just dumped her over the side of the biulding while she slept. Mahiru felt an electric shock run up her spine, it was the feeling she got when a teardrop of the moon was near. Closing her eyes she searched around. usually if there was one she would see a light in the darkness, pointing her in the right direction. "There you are!" she looked up into the tree beside her and saw a faint glow. 'Did a squirrel manage to get a hold of one of the teardrops?' But she didn't have time to think, the light bolted away from view before she even open her eyes. "Darn it" She closed her eyes tightly, but the light was gone, She would have to tell Misoka about it later.

Mitsuru sat panting on a nearby rooftop. He could have sworn Mahiru looked right up at him. "Damn girl nearly gave me a heart attack"

-Yea well that wouldn't have happened it you would just walk with her. But no you gotta spy on her." -

Not wanting to answer he sped back over to were Mahiru was walking, making sure to keep his distance this time.

In moments she found herself at the sliding door she had walked through so many times in her life. "Auntie?" she called, and almost immediately the door slid open. "Mahiru! How are you?" she stepped aside, letting her in.  
"Fine." Her aunt smiled, but had a concerend look. She remembered the last time her niece came back, sobbing and depressed. Realizing this Mahiru quickly reassured her,"Oh! I wanted to get my Kimono for Tanabata night. You remember, the one my mother left me?" Mahiru's aunt nodded happily and ran off. "Of course! be right back." She re-appeared moments later with the layeres of the kimono draped over her arms. "Here, try it on before you leave, I want to see you in it." Mahiru took the bundle and headed for her room. Once inside she set the layers on her bed and began to sing quietly to herself... "Princess Princess..."

Outside Mitsuru had grown tired of waiting, and jumped down from the roof of the house. Suddenly the sound of Mahiru's voice clued him to a window, but as he crawled over and peaked in he soon wished he hadn't. Inside Mahiru had just begun to undress...

'Gotta get out of here'

-Are you insane!-

'I don't want to watch this!'

-Oh yes you do!-

'Well- Wha! WAIT! NO! NONONON-'

But his argument was cut short as Mahiru tossed her shirt onto the char beside her. Mitsuru nearly fainted. Still singing she unzipped her jeans and threw them on top of her shirt. She now stood before him, almost completley naked, naked, but absolutly stunning. His eyes followed every one of her curves and back up to her face. Her voice only making him feel more infatuated. Her breast had filled out very nicley, and Mitsuru could see their form clearly through the soft material. Her hips swung back in forth, so suductivly he wondered if she knew someone was watching, and it was taking everything Mitsuru had to stay hidden. He didn't know how much longer, or how many more piece of clothes, he could last. But instead of undressing further she began to put on the layers of the kimono.

Standing back Mahiru gave out a startled gasp at how stunning the kimono was. Its base color was black, and the under layers were crimson red and white. at the edges, white bamboo stalks had been dyed into the design. She circled around, letting the matierial fall over her hands, making the image in the mirror seem all the more delicate. With a smile she walked back downstairs to her waiting aunt.  
"Oh, Mahiru! You look absolutly beautiful." Mahiru smiled sweetly," Well the Kimono does anyway." Mahiru's aunt gave her a scolding look at her modesty. "No, it's you that makes the kimono beautiful, not the other way around." Mahiru just nodded greatfully. "So, Mahiru... what will you wish for this Tanabata?" This time it was Mahiru who gave the stern look. "You know I can't tell you, its MY wish! it might not come true if I tell you." Her aunt grinned playfully. "I'm sorry I cant stay, but I still have to help with the Moon Shine." Mahiru said regretfully as she left. Outside the once nearly deserted street was bustling with mid-day activity. As she turned the corner though she could feel their eyes watching her. Maybe she should have changed back before leaving. 'too late now'

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Mitsuru scrambled back from the window as Mahiru left her room. Why had he watched her! He must be sick... or insane!

-What did I tell you? pretty hot, eh?-

'WHAT! NO! I hate the damn girl ! NO-WAY-IN-HELL-DO-I-LIKE-HER-LIKE-THAT! NO WAY I EVEN LIKE HER AT ALL!'

-Really? you do realize you're trying to lie to yourself...-

'Im not LYING!'

-Oh yea? look down-

Mitsuru did as the voice asked, only to see a bulge in his pants. 'damnit, she did not just have that effect on me... did she?' But, looking down again he realized she had. Fine, she was pretty, so what... it wasn't like he liked her or anything.

-Yep, that's why you tried to kiss her-

'I didn-'

-AND why you're allways depressed excpet when she's near you.-

'Bu-'

-AND... thats why you have a fucking pup tent in your pants.-

Mitsuru growled and flew up into the air, and began to speed away back towards the Moon Shine, but not before catching one last glimps of a young blond in a black kimono, weaving through the crowd...

WHOO HOO! what did you think of chapter 4? RxR XD


	5. Tanabata Night

****

Chapter 5: Tanabata Night

**THIS TAKES PLACE SHORTLY AFTER VOL. 5**

PLEASE RxR

  
Text Key:

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

Dreams

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox 

Last Time 

Mitsuru growled and flew up into the air, and began to speed away back towards the Moon Shine, but not before catching one last glimps of a young blond in a black kimono, weaving through the crowd...

end 

Mahiru Finally made it back to the Moon Shine, thankful to get away from the curious stares of the tourists that seemed to swarm like ants. Once inside she looked around for any sign of Misoka, so she could tell him about the teardrop she thought she saw, but the only one in the bar room was Mitsuru. He sat on the stage to her left, proping himself against the wall and folding his hands behind his head. For a moment she thought he might be sleeping, until he opened one eye to glare at her. "What are you staring at?" he snapped. Mahiru was startled to see he was awake, "oh, erm,... nothing. By the way, have you seen Misoka around? I need to talk to him. 

"How the hell would I know where the damn fox is? He's never around when you need him anyway." The tengu said sleepily, but keeping one eye on Mahiru. She sighs, deciding whether she should apologize for last night or just leave him be. Just as she was leaning towards the latter she noticed his face was bright red, and his bangs stuck to his forehead with sweat. "Are you alright Mitsuru? You look like you just ran a marathon. Do you have a fever?" Knowing perfectly well he wouldn't let her touch him she walked over and attempted to put her hand to his forhead. She reached down and stopped about an inch above his head, anticipating his hand to slap hers away, but when he did nothing Mahiru almost drew back in suprise. 'Maybe he's in a good mood... a really good mood.' she tried to explain his reaction in her head as she brought her hand to his forehead. But with her touch it seemed he just became hotter. "You're burning up! I'll get Misoka, he'll know what to do- keh!" she gave a startled whisper as he grabbed her wrist and tossed it back to her side. "Im fine, I don't need the damn fox's help. So mind your own god damn biusness." he snarled closing his eyes again. 

"Ignore him Mahiru, plus, even if he wanted my help, I dont have a cure for stupidity." Misoka had just walked in, carrying a broom. Mahiru heard another growl as Mitsuru got up and began walking towards the hallway and the rooms, but Misoka was still standing in the doorway, blocking his path. "Move..." He stated viciously. "Oh Mitsuru, I don't know if Mahiru's told you, but were going to the Tanabata festival tomorrow, don't make any plans." with that he stepped aside and Mitsuru, glowering in return, storming off towards his room. 

"Oh! Misoka! I almost forgot! Today when I went to my aunts house I thought I saw a teardrop of the moon. but-..." she trailed off, trying to find the righ words to explain what had happened. "what princess?" Misoka said, sounding a bit more interested. "Well, I think a squirrel or something may have gotten hold of one. I know how stupid it sounds, but when I saw it, it was up in a tree, and then it vanished..." she recounted the exact events, and by the time she ended Misoka seemed more entertained then concerned. "a squirrel you said, Princess?" he supressed a laugh. 'Spying are we Mitsuru?' Misoka pondered cunningly. 

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox 

**The Next Night...**

It was finally here, the seventh day of the seventh month, and the start of the Tanabata festival. From now until august seventh people all over japan would be celebrating the reunion of the two forbidden lovers... 

"Look at this Mahiru! Look, Look!" Akira shouted as he set off another party cracker. It made a loud bang, sending streamers and glitter all over her, "Hey!" she laughed and set one off in his direction. The four memebers of the lunar race walked down the sidewalk towards the fairgrounds, each wearing a different brightly colored obi.- Nozomu wore a bold golden obi that had silver designs flowing around near the bottom and sleves of the men's kimono. Misoka on the other hand had a more subdued pale blue kimono, with simialr white and black designs.   
"Ohhhhh! whats that!" akira pointed happily towards a street performer who was waving around a bundle of colored streamers. He himself was wearing a rather bright, yet still rich, green obi, complimented with golden under layers and designs. That only left Mitsuru, at first they had all expected to have to dress him themselves and drag him out the door, but he seemed to go without a fight... well, until akira set of a party cracker, much like he did to Mahiru... He just chased the poor werewolf around the biulding until he realized he couldn't catch him. But none the less, he was wearing a white obi, and at the base were raven designs that seemed to fly up the obi until they reached the trim, which were a turquiose color similar to his hair. He walked, arms crossed, and attempting to distract his attention to anything that wasn't a lunar princess. 

Then, in the midst of the creatures that her race had deemed dangerous, evil, and disgusting, _she_ walked. Her head held high, Mahiru watched the colored lanters dance with the natural structure of the city. For the first time in a while she was happy. The black folds of her kimono rolled around her feet as she chased Akira down the street; he began to run backwards, keeping her just out of touching reach. But, unfortunatley enough, our werewolf friend has the attention span of a gnat. Akira stops suddenly, but Mahiru who had been running full speed, wasn't so graceful. In an instant she bounced off akira and landed on the sidewalk. "Gah! Mahiru! sorrysorrysorry!" he helped her up, and then continued to stare. Mahiru followed his line of sight to a cart across the street, filled with colored pieces of bright paper, or tanzaku. 

**(a/n the colored pieces of bamboo paper or tanzaku are an imortant part of the Tanabata celebration. You write your deepest desire on the card and hang it from one of the specially erected bamboo trees found all over the city during the festival, in hopes it will come true. sry, couldnt think of how to write it in the story XD)**

"Oh! We have to get some! for the festival!" he bounced up and down impatiently waiting for the others to catch up. Nozomu nodded when he saw what they wanted and handed akira some money. He was soon back with a handful of colored paper, giving one to each of them along with a festive pen. Mahiru took the blue tanzaku and tucked it into the folds of her kimono and did the same with the pen, which had star designs etched onto it. 

"ahhh, there it is..." Misoka said, beginning to cross the street to where the once dormant fairgrounds exploded with colored lights and glitter. As they walked under the shrine they looked up to see it covered in bamboo and lanturns. Mahiru Felt a hand on her head," So princess, what do you want to do first?" Nozomu said cheerfully. The panda look came over her as Mahiru looked around unitl something caught her eye. A man on stilts was walking around inside a ring of children and teenagers who were sitting crosslegged below him, he wore so many colors he seemed to almost melt into the tanabata festival. "There!" she pointed at the man. The all began to walk over towards him, except for one of their party. Mahiru sighed shortly and ran over to Mitsuru. "Oh come on already, you know you want to." grabbing him by the arm she pulled him (half dragged) over to the ring. As the man began to speak Mitsuru could feel his heart begin to beat for the girl next to him, and Noticing she wasn't letting go of his arm made it all the worse... 

"A long time ago, before you or I or any man living today, the story of the Weaver Princess Star Shokujo, and her lover the Herder Boy Star Kengyu, began their epic love tale... In the heavens Shokujo would sit at the bank of the milky way and weave the Celestial king's garments, but one night, she met with the herd boy star Kengyu and fell deeply in love with him. The king, who had been so happy with the princess' weaving decided to reward her and allow her to marry the handsome young herd boy. But the princess soon found that her love for Kengyu surpassed her love of weaving, and the herd boy found his love for Shokujo surpassed even his love of herding. Soon The princess was found neglecting her weaving duties as well as the herd boy neglecting his cattle, letting them roam free. The king soon became angered at this and banished each to a separate side of the Milky Way, and like a raging river it bound them to the fate of only seeing one another once a year, on the seventh day of the seventh month. And even then, should the river be covered by clouds or the moon not illuminate their path, they could not meet, and should be sentenced to another year without the sight of one another. In fact, the first time the princess was to reunite with her lover, she was so doubtful she would see him, that she cried bitterly into the night. The sound of her weeping aroused the black birds form their nests and to comfort the princess they outstretched their wings so she could climb across them as a bridge. So Pray tonight for their safe journey, and wish upon your own dreams. For remember, just as the princess and the black birds, nothing is to impossible, if your heart truly desires it. " 

The man smiled and threw confetti over their heads before walking around the grounds, teetering on his stilts. "Well, its your turn Akira, where do you wish to go next?" Misoka said standing up. It didn't take long for him to choose," There! please, please, please!" He said, pointing over to a table where a man was selling colorful toys ans party favors. Nozomu shrugged and began to follow the puppyish werewolf over. Mahiru began to get up to when she noticed she was still holding Mitsuru's arm, doh "Sorry Mitsuru" she let go quickly and placed her hands in her lap. But instead of making a mean comment he just shrugged it off and got up,'that was a close one' She relaxed a little, but only for a moment, when Mitsuru did something very unlike him,- He held out his hand for her. Guessing this was definitley a one in a million chance she didn't want to miss it. Taking his hand she let him lift her back to her feet," Thank you" She then expected a 'dont get used to it, or whatever' but once again he surprised her, he began walking over towards the group, not letting go of her hand. 'Imaybe he is sick.' She griped his hand back and followed him, unfortunatley he let go of her as soon as they got within visual range of the rest of the group. 

"Mahiru! Look!"Akira sported a small wooden cat, its body had been painted blue with star designs on it. He pulled the string attached to the bottom of it and the little neko raised its paw and opened its mouth... 

-Why don't you talk to her?-

'because' 

-You still dont have the stupid idea that you don't like her?- 

'No'

-The why not?- 

'Because I-...' 

-WHAT?- 

'because I... think I might... l-l-ove her.

-Ooook, maybe you are sick...- 

'Oh fuck off already, I can't love her'

-You're not queer are you? right!- 

'Wha! NO! I can't love her because... because she-' 

-looks really hot in that kimono- 

'ARG! will you shut the hell up! I can't love her because she's- the Lunar Princess for heavens sake!'

-and this complicates things, how?- 

'she's a princess, and I- Im a monster, just a servant. a lowly tengu, that's why I signed on for this stupid mission! to become stronger! and be worth more to the lunar race, not just a tool for those fucking palace idiots. I can't let things like this get in the way.

The voice didn't answer back, but he didn't really care. "So... where did you go yesterday night?" Mitsuru snapped out of his thoughts and back to reality, he had fallen behind the rest of the group, who at the moment were examining a table of brightly colored foods. Misoka had noticed his chance ot talk to Mitsuru alone, and told the rest of them to start eating without them. "None of your god damn biusness..." Mitsuru said, leaning one shoulder against a nearby tree. Misoka smiled at this and walked to stand beside him,"Oh really?... hmm..." Mitsuru knew the fox was up to one of his tricks again and decided to stop the game before it went too far," And what the hell do you mean by 'hmm'?" he imitated Misoka's tone. 

"I may not have my powers anymore, but it desn't take mind reading to know what you're thinking. You brought Mahiru back from wherever she went last night, and then followed her the next morning." Misoka looked pleased with himself, but Mitsuru just scoffed at the accusations. "And what, pray tell, gave you that idea?" He turned to watch Nozomu, Akira and Mahiru walking over to sit at the benches. "Well, lets say I checked up in Mahiru's room after Nozomu told me she was gone, only to find her sleeping in her bed. Her window had been opened and I believe your molting, if tengu's molt that is." Misoka laughed as he remembered walking in to find black feathers all over the room, including very curious places, such as on top of Mahiru. Mitsuru began to protest, but Misoka cut him off. "Oh, and Mahiru gave me quite a strange report the other day, something about a squirrel getting hold of a teardrop of the moon. I must say Mitsuru, you make quite a large squirrel." 

Mitsuru got up from the tree and walked up toe to toe with Misoka, towering over the smaller boy. "And what if I did?" Misoka didn't flinch, or even back away, just looked up at the tengu. "Its not a matter of 'if's' any more Mitsuru, but 'what' will you do with your feelings for the princess?" Mitsuru stepped back, enraged, hurt, confused, and for the first time in his life... speechless. His eyes lost their intimidating glare and he stepped back into the shadows. No one noticed a black shape lift into the air, above the lights of the festival, except one person,... Mahiru. 

"Mitsuru!" she yelled and raced off in the direction he had gone. Nozomu and Akira began to chase after her, but Misoka stopped them with a hand. "Let her go, I want to see what will happen. "Princess!" Misoka yelled over the crowd, and she turned to look at him,"We'll meet you at the entrance in an hour!" she nodded and continued running. 'oh... Mitsuru you idiot... Do you have any idea what you do to me every time you do this?' She came to the edge of the fair grounds, where a small path had been cut through the bamboo thickets that grew there, towering over her like a slender forest. She walked along the path until it opened up into a small clearing. Sighing she sat down in a heap and tucked her knees to her chest. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her side. Reaching down she pulled out the wooden Tanzaku and pen; her head still down in her knees she held them out with her free arm. "If I truly desire it..." getting up she quickly scribbled something on the tanzaku and hung it from one of the bamboo branches around her. It seemed so out of place, being the only blue in the forest of pale green, and she walked back over to fiddle with it again. When she was satisfied with it she began to leave, looking back once more as a breeze swept through the bamboo and played with the folds of her kimono. 

Unknowingly, lurking in the shadows of the bamboo forest was the very tengu she had been searching for. He watched as she hung something among the bamboo and began to walk away. He didn't have the courage to show himself, no matter how badly he wanted to just touch her. Withought thinking he waved his hand subtly and a gust of wind shot towards her, rotating each hand he caressed her with invisible touches until she finally turned and walked out of view. 'you deserve better...' When he was sure she was gone he got up and walked over to where she had been hanging somehthing. Taking it in his hands he saw it was the blue tanzaku Akira had given her and on it was written- 

'Let him know 

He's not alone 

Let him see me there 

and take my hand 

Let him love me, 

The girl behind the princess' 

Mitsuru read it a few times before noticing she had tied something to the back of it,- an ebony feather... 

Thought that would be a good place to end this chapter, tell me what you think. and remember, the more you review the faster I'll write! XD until next time duckies...


	6. Swimming Lessons

**Chapter 6**: Swimming Lessons

**THIS TAKES PLACE SHORTLY AFTER VOL. 5**

PLEASE RxR

  
Text Key:

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

Dreams

**-FlashBack- **

Taking it in his hands he saw it was the blue tanzaku Akira had given her and on it was written-

'**Let him know**

He's not alone

Let him see me there

and take my hand

Let him love me,

The girl behind the princess'

Mitsuru read it a few times before noticing she had tied something to the back of it,- an ebony feather...

end 

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox 

Mahiru walked slowly back to the entrance of the fairgrounds, her eyes staring blankly ahead as her mind raced elsewhere. 'I wonder where he went... I hope he's ok...' She blinked a few times, clearing her mind, before looking around. She was at the entrance, but no Akira, Misoka, or Nozomu. "Excuse me sir, but could you tell me what time it is?" she stopped a man who was leaving the grounds, "Oh, of course miss, it's... 10:45." Mahiru bowed and thanked the man. 'Well, they said an hour, I guess I have abour fifteen minuets.' But suddenly a flash of light directed her attention a ways down the street, where in moments a throng of people came running. Mahiru stepped out of the way of the stampede just in time to avoid being swept away. "MONSTERS!" one woman yelled, "A VAMPIRE!" came another voice. Mahiru didn't hesitate, how many vampires could there be in one city? People shoved past her until she reached the spot they were desperately trying to get away from. 

"Nozomu!" she yelled. The Vampire was indeed Nozomu, and he sat, perched on the hood of a car. Across from him the two members of Dawn's Venus stood. Hokuto, the leader of dawn's venus stood chanting exorcist spells, while his partner Mutsura aimed his arrow. Misoka stood back a ways, trying to help as best he could, without getting in the way. "Princess! stay back!" Mahiru looked past the two to where Akira stood. It was a rare occurance for him to call her princess, but when he did, it usually meant he was being serious. She could see his pupils dilate from where she stood, and he had the expression of a rabid wolf. The last time she had seen him like that, had been when dawn's venus had trapped them at the WPF. But her thoughts were interrupted in a flash of silver and the screech of Mutsura's bow string. Akira tried to sidestep the arrow, but the projectile managed to slice through his side. The boy cried out in pain as crimson blood flowed from the wound, and fell to the pavement. Why hasn't he transformed? But the answer came to her instantly, 'Tonight's the new moon! he has no power! Akira no!' 

"Princess!" this time the voice came from Misoka," Nozomu was the only one who brought a power charm, and tonight is-" but before he finished she bolted forward, she had to get to akira, if she could just touch him! Akira seemed to see where she was going with this and made a mad dash for the girl, his speed catching the dawn's venus off gaurd, he reached her in moments. It took only one small touch, her hand to his, and he transformed. where a once wounded boy stood, now a nine foot werewolf towered. His eyes glowed with a blind fury as he advanced on them. 

'That girl... she somehow holds the key to their power... she must truly be the foulest demon of them all...' came the astonished reasonings of Hokuto. "Mutsura! Quickly! Kill the girl, she's a demon!" The archer quickly shifted his aim from Akira to Mahiru, and with a speed that might have rivaled even the werewolf's, he let the arrow fly. Mahiru watched the arrow, wide eyed, as it sped towards her. It seemed the world had shifted to slow motion just so she might be able to look back down at her body and know how she died. Mahiru clamped her eyes shut and waitd for the end, but instead of the feel of silver against bone, she felt flesh against flesh as two arms wrapped themselves around her waist. In a moment the strong arms became even stronger, until she found herself cradled in the grip of a massive Tengu. 

"Mitsuru?" She managed to get out, her chocolate brown eyes wide with shock. Had he really just saved her? "See! what did I tell you? She is indeed a demon! look how she transformed the boy into the Tengu!" Mutsura strung three arrows into his bow, and aimed each for the young girl in the Tengu's arms. "DIE!" he cursed as he sent the arrows flying. Mitsuru dodged the first two arrows, but left himself open to the third. "Kya!" Mahiru cringed, waiting, once again, for another arrow to pierce her, but when nothing happened she opened her eyes. In front of them Nozomu hovered, holding the arrow in one of the claws on his wings. 

"GO! Get the princess away from here!" Mitsuru thought for a moment of where he could possibly go and not be noticed, but the sight of Mutsura stringing three new arrows into his bow, snapped him into gear. Mitsuru outstretched his wings and shot off over the dawn's venus's heads. The sound of tires screeching signaled that they weren't going to let them get away that easily. Mahiru wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, and buried her face in his shoulder. 'They want to kill us...' were the only thoughts that resounded in her head. Suddenly the wind stopped, and Mahiru realized Mitsuru had stopped flying as well. "What?" Mahiru lifted her head from his shoulder to see where they were. Above them the clear night sky watched their every move, below them was the dark water of the Sea of Japan. 

The bridge that closed the gap between the small harbor was just a glowing dot from where they stood. Mitsuru's eyes were wide with fear, and his teeth were gritted. Few people besides Mahiru knew Mitsuru's secret, he couldn't swim, and had an overall fear of water. "Mitsuru! you can't stop here!" Mahiru pleaded with him, if they stayed where they were they would be trapped between the water and the Dawn's Venus. Clump the sound of a car door slamming was head below them, and Mahiru saw Hokuto and Mutsura climb out of the vehicle. "Mitsuru! look out!" Mitsuru turned just in time to see Mutsura let go of the arrow. unfortunatly this time Mitsuru didn't have a chance to dodge, the only thing he did manage to do was turn his back to the arrow, putting himself between Mahiru and the projectile. Even though it didn't strike her, Mahiru could feel the pain of the cold tip piercing Mitsuru's back. A shudder ran through the Tengu's body and he began to shrink, back into an auqua haired boy. She felt them begin to drop, and wrapped her arms tighter around him. 

They hit the water, sending a splash into the air. In her arms Mitsuru was a dead weight, dragging her down with him, 'I won't let you go... I won't let you go... I won'-t... wo-...let...' Mahiru could feel her life being sapped away as bubbles seeped from the corners of her mouth, and the warmth of Mitsuru's blood as it seeped from the wound on his back made her cringe. 

-Is this how it's going to end? The Lunar Princess drowned because she was to afraid to live?-

'I'm not afraid...'

-No,... you cling to him like he'll somehow spring to life and save you. No, not this time, this time it's your turn princess... No ones coming to save you... what can you do?-

'I won't let go,... but I won't let us die either!'

Mahiru felt a surge of energy, and her eyes filled over with light. When Mitsuru's head broke the surface he gave a few hacking coughs before going unconcious, but Mahiru simply stood, the water continuing to rise until she was standing on the surface of the waves. The swells broke over her ankles, and the wind blasted towards shore, as if she held the power of the tides in her palm. Hokuto and Mutsura began to back away, their eyes full of dread. Mahiru continued to walk, with Mitsuru's limp body in her arms, until she stood not three feet in front of them. 

"You have found patience in the blood line of the princess, but she grows weary of your actions, take heed, for the next time we meet, may be your last." the voice was not just Mahiru's, but the voices of every princess before her. The two men scrambled backwards and got into their car and sped away. The light in Mahiru's eys faded as the wearyness returned to her limbs and in momnets she fainted, falling to the ground over Mitsuru... "Oh we'll be back,... now that we have our trump card..." Hokuto said to himself as the car faded in the distance. 

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox 

**The next night**

Mahiru bolted upright in bed, her head covered in sweat, and her sides heaving with labored breaths. In her dream she had seen the Previous Lunar Princess, and something about water, and Mitsuru,... 'WAIT! that wasn't a dream! MITSURU!" It wasn't until then she noticed where she was,- back in her room. At the foot of her bed was akira, who was curled in a ball, sleeping. Next to her Nozomu and Misoka sat leaning against each other, drooling, but sleeping. Then, in the corner of her room, in the shadows, two dangerously deep eyes watched her, very much awake. Mahiru sighed in relief when she saw who it was. She placed her head in her hands, just happy to be alive. 

"Gir- I mean, Mahiru?" Mahiru looked up as Mitsuru walked over to stand before her."Misoka said he saw you,... saved me." He waited, as if he expected her to confirm her actions. Mahiru just nodded, not able to look him in the eyes, she fiddled with the sheets in her hand to distract herself. "Thank you..." Mahiru looked over at him quickly, had he just said thank you? That was definitely not like Mitsuru. Mahiru opened her mouth to say something, but he cut her off,"But you know, if you would learn to take care of yourself those sort of things wouldn't be necessary." Mahiru stared at him blankly for a moment, but it quickly turned into a look of annoyance. 'What did he say!' 

"Well maybe if you let me teach you how to swim I wouldn't have to save you every time you fell into a puddle!" 

"Oh yea!" 

"Yea!" 

"Really!" 

"Yep!" 

By this time they were in each others face, threatening and insulting up a storm, until Mitsuru stopped, looking her in the eyes he seemed to notice how close they were. Mahiru gave a confused look when he stopped yelling and gave her that wierd deep stare. Mitsuru could feel himself leaning closer, and memories of the other night came back. Without realizing it Mahiru began to lean in too. "Errrr... I should leave..." came an awkward voice from the end of the bed. Akira's tail waged slowly as he stared at the them. The two pulled away suddenly, Mahiru backed against the wall and Mitsuru almost fell backwards onto the floor. "Wha? NO! I mean... SHE STARTED IT! and Like I said! if you would just learn to take care of yourself! So thanks but no thanks!" Mitsuru blurted out and stormed out of the room. 

Mahiru just got that panda look and a band of red stretched across her face. By now Nozomu and Misoka were awake with all the ruckus. Misoka mumbled something that sounded like 'so close' before walking over to smack akira in the back of the head. "Good to see you're awake princess, you had us worried for a while there, You've been out a whole day. We'll let you get some rest now." With that the three of them left the room and closed the door. 'Did he just try to kiss me?... HAHAHAHA! yea, right!' she waved her hand in front her face as though to shoo the thought away and laid her head on her pillow... 

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox 

**Next Morning**

Mahiru only slept for a few hours and was down in the kitchen, even before the early rising Misoka. Sitting at one of the bar stools she buried her head in her arms. The sound of light foot steps and someone sitting in the stool next to her made Mahiru sigh, but she didn't lift her head. "Could you really teach me how to swim?" Mahiru smiled, tilting her head to look at the Tengu. He wouldn't look at her ; just stared ahead uncomfortably. Mahiru searched his features until she caught his eye. "Yes... if you're willing to learn, but you're so stubborn... it'll definitley be a challenge." Mitsuru growled at her comment and got up," Name the time and place, I'll be there." there was a definite shake in his voice, but he kept his features icy as usual. 

"Alright, how about today, at my High School, five o-clock." She stated sleepily. "My swim practice ends at 4:30, and the pool closes at five, but my coach lets me stay late when I want." She explained. Mitsuru looked for a moment like he might change his mind, but instead he nodded and stalked off towards his room... 

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox 

**Today, at my High School, five o-clock**

Mahiru finished up her practice as ususal, She may have bad luck, and not be good at too many things, but swimming was one she excelled at. Each of the girls walked up to her, like they did after and before every practice, and asked if they could touch her so some of her good luck might rub off on them. Soon the only people left in the pool area were Mahiru and the coach, who handed her the keys to the biulding and walked of to the locker rooms. Mahiru pulled herself up onto the side of the pool and sat on the edge, just waiting. Suddenly there was movement outside the window on the opposite side of the biulding, and an auqua haired tengu hopped over the ledge. He stood, already in his swimming trunks, and looking a bit uncomfortable. Mahiru felt her face flush, as she looked at him, his chest exsposed. He had full muscles, but not so he looked bulky. They rippled under his skin as he walked over to her. When he turned around to look over the other half of the gym, she felt a pang of giult when she saw the healing wound on his back. 

"So... teach" He commanded walking over to her. Mahiru smiled and got up, moving quickly over to her bag, she began rifling through it. Mitsuru almost choked as she got up from the ledge, her body flowed beneath the material of her bathing siut, making him turn a bright red. Her hair dripped water down her back and pooled between her thighs. Memories of her changing flooded back and he felt a little weak in the knees. "Ahah! here they are." Mahiru pulled out two inflated orange water wings. "seeing as how last time you were here you nearly drowned in the shallow end I figured I'd come prepared. "No-fucking-way." he stated plainly. But Mahiru wasn't going to take no for an answer, she walked over and tried to slip one on. 

"I said no! god damn it!" Mahiru crossed her arms and an evil grin crossed her face. "Well if you really dont need them..." 

"what? WHAT! Ack! Mahiru no!" But it was too late, Mahiru had already charged at him, pushing him backwards into the water. Mitsuru flailed madly until he managed to grab hold of the side of the pool. "WHAT THE HELL! you could have killed me!" Mahiru gave him a sarcastic 'you poor thing' face and bent down next to him, dangling the water wings over his head. Mitsuru growled as he took them. Then it was his turn to give her the evil grin. The sight of a smile actually coming across Mitsuru's face unfortunatly threw Mahiru's gaurd down and she didn't catch on quite quick enough, "What- ACK!" Mitsuru grabbed her arm and pulled her into the water. Satisfied, Mitsuru slipped the water wings on and let go of he wall. He splashed around for a few moments until he realized he really wasn't going to sink. Mitsuru glared out of the corner of his eye when he heard a snort coming from the other end of the pool. When he looked over, Mahiru was staring at him, apparently trying hard not to laugh. 

"What are you staring at?" he growled at her. "oh just... taking in the image." Mitsuru tried to swim at her, but ended up getting a mouthful of water instead. "God damn it just teach me already!" He said righting himself. "Ok, ok, don't get your trunks in a bunch." wiping a tear from her eye she swam over to him," How's about we start small" grabbing his hands she pulled him back over to the shallow end of the pool where he could stand. "There,... now here's what were going to do..." 

The rest of the evening went pretty much uneventful, besides the occasional sarcastic comment and splash fight. Mahiru made sure they stayed in the shallow end for his first lesson, but eventually they would move to the deep end. Around 6:45 Mahiru ended the lesson by climbing out of the pool and towling off. Mitsuru follwed behind her, tossing the orange water wings at her, and sitting on a pool chair. "Well, looks like you lied." He said matter of factly, as he dried his hair. Mahiru just cocked an eyebrow. "You said you could teach me how to swim... well, here I am, and I still can't swim without orange balloons tied to my arms." Mahiru snorted again, trying hard not to laugh and set off another Mitsuru time bomb. 

"Well, duh, you can't expect to learn to swim in two hours." Mitsuru turned to face her, "You mean we have to do this again!" He moaned and fell backwards. Mahiru shook her head as it began to turn red, and moved away to find an invisible, non-existant something from her bag. "Don't sound so disappointed,... if you ask me, I-I thought we had fun." keeping her back turned to him she hoped he didn't notice her falter. "Well, if you didn't already know, tengu's are extemely adaptable, and learn like this-" he snapped his fingers imitating the speed at which a tengu could learn new things. "Well then, oh mighty tengu, what's your excuse? You haven't seemed to learn much at all about swimming in two hours, well actually you haven't learned too much your whole life by the looks of it..." Mitsuru stood up at this and gathered his things. For a moment Mahiru wondered if she had made him mad. 

"My exscuse?..." his voice was sierious and thoughtful. "I blame the teacher." He grinned sarcastically at the girl, "Gya!" but the grin was soon hidden behind a sopping towel that flew at his face. Mahiru slung her bag over her shoulder and stormed out of the biulding.

'shit, shit, shit, shit.'

-why do you allways do that?- 

'I don't know! it just happens!'

-I blame the teacher! what the hell was that!- 

'Well its true!'

-What are you talking about? Are you kidding me?-

'How the hell am I supposed to pay attention to a fucking swimming lesson when,- well!- When the girl I'm in love with is standing in front of me in a bathing siut!' 

Mitsuru went a bright red as he finally admitted this to himself. 

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox 

'What an idiot,... selfish, rude, ungrateful-' but suddenly Mahiru felt a hand grab her arm. She turned to give the tengu a scolding stare, but it melted as soon as she looked at him, his eyes had that same deep,... dangerously deep feeling to them. Like if you leaned in too close they could swallow you whole. "D-don't be stupid,... it'll take forever to walk home. then they'll have to send me back out to find you." Mahiru sighed, guessing that as good as she was going to get from the stubborn boy. Mitsuru wrapped his arms around her waist like he usually did and soon the bond between them and the earth was broken. Mitsuru seemed to be thinking deeply about something, but he was such an enigma, it was anyone's guess what it was. Mahiru gave another sigh, only this time a more contented one, and layed her head in the crook of his neck. "ungrateful, handsome, kind, thoughtful...' were her last thoughts as she drifted into one of the best sleeps she had had in about a month... 

yeeep, that there is mushier then strained peas... hope you liked it duckies, and thanks for all the encouraging reviews! RxR i'll get the next chappie up soon, it's one of my favorites!


	7. Trump Card

**Chapter 7**: Trump Card ****

THIS TAKES PLACE SHORTLY AFTER VOL. 5

PLEASE RxR

Text Key:

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

Dreams

**Last Time **

Mitsuru wrapped his arms around her waist like he usually did and soon the bond between them and the earth was broken. Mitsuru seemed to be thinking deeply about something, but he was such an enigma, it was anyone's guess what it was. Mahiru gave another sigh, only this time a more contented one, and layed her head in the crook of his neck.

"ungrateful, handsome, kind, thoughtful...' were her last thoughts as she drifted into one of the best sleeps she had had in about a month...

end

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox 

"That Bitch! Traitorous, evil, wench!" The screams of the demon penetrated the darkness, and shattering the stillness. "I trusted you! I loved you! I gave you my heart and soul! Foul trickster!" Mahiru could hear his voice growing louder until she was able to see him through the gloom. It was him, the demon she saw every time she closed her eyes, every time she looked into the water, he was there. Usually She saw him, with a loving smile on his face as he cradled a beautiful princess in his arms, and Mahiru would watch as they danced passionatley together. But every so often she would stare into the water and see him, sitting alone, just staring at her, his eyes filled with a rage so fierce that she once screamed out loud, making the whole swim team stop in their tracks. 

"You! you horrid, filthy, traitorous, bitch! Curse you! Curse You!" He began to point and scream at her, and in a moments time, before she could react, he had gotten up and charged at her, grabbing her by the shoulders and holding her so she was staring right into his eyes. Mahiru could feel hot tears searing her cheaks, but the Demon held her captive in his gaze. "What? What did I do? Stop it! Please! Stop!" She screamed at him, but only proved to make him look at her with even more disgust. "What did you do!" his eyes dulled for a moment, but they returned to their normal state soon. "You,- you filth, do you really mean for me to tell you? Fine, my beloved princess, let me remind you of your sins. It was you, was it not, who promised me your love, said you would be wed to me, promised me... and then when the time came, I found you already betrothed to another, throwing me aside like some forgotten memory. Can you blame my rage? So when I came for you, I expected you to at least remember your promise, even if you chose not to love me, but no... You came with me, and lay with me, and for a time I thought you may have remembered your love and promise. Once again I was wrong, and you hid yourself from me and sent your fathers house to kill me! You traitorous bitch! Curse you!-" 

But suddenly the demons face began to change, stretching and tearing until it formed back together. Now, instead of the giant demon, The face of Mitsuru stared down at her, but those same eyes remained, deep, dangerously deep. "Curse you! Curse your whole god damn blood line!" He began to violently shake her, "KYAAAAH!" Mahiru screamed, bolting upright to stare into a very concerned Mitsuru's face. 'a dream... a nightmare...' the only thing she could bring herself to do was wrap her arms around the tengu's neck. 

**(backing up XD beepbeep)**

Mitsuru smiled inwardly when she laid her head in his shoulder, and began to drift off. They had been flying about ten minuets or so when Mitsuru noticed something about Mahiru,- her face was twisted into a pained expression, and she was beginning to sweat bullets. "wha... what did... I do? st- Stop!" he heard her mumble as she gripped the fabric of his shirt and writhed a bit in his arms. "Mit-suru!... no... wait, I-..." she began to flail in his arms and cry out every so often. 'damn girl, if she dosn't stop moving around she's going to crash us!' when her convulsions didn't stop Mitsuru began to worry and quickly landed. By now Mahiru was drenched in sweat and her teeth gritted tightly. Mitsuru grabbed her shoulders and began to shake her. "Mahiru! Wake up damn it!" suddenly she opened her eyes and sat up, Mitsuru would never forget the look she had given him, like she had just seen a ghost or something. But before he could ask her if she was ok she pulled him into a deep hug. Without thinking Mitsuru wrapped his arms around her shoulders and held her, he could feel her body still shaking, not letting go unitl it had subsided. 

When she finally stopped shaking Mahiru calmed herself down and reassured herself it was all a dream, a very real, disturbing dream. Suddenly all her senses kicked back in and she realized what she was doing. 'Ack! he's gonna kill me for that... oh wait,... is he hugging me? I think I might still be dreaming' but before she pinched herself she felt his arms leave her sides, and supressed a shiver when she felt his warmth leave her flesh. "Erm,... nightmare?" Mahiru just nodded, afraid to look him in the eyes for fear he might start cursing her bloodline. "You nearly knocked us out of the fucking sky! flailing like that." He hissed, realizing he had just hugged someone, let alone Mahiru. 

-Shut up! just-Shut-up! think before you speak! or better yet, don't speak! idiot.- 

'awww, damn it.'

-How do you sleep at night?- 

Mitsuru mentally kicked himself, but Instead of storming off like she had before, the young girl just sighed and stood up, her face blank of emotions. 

"Can we just go home?" she sounded a bit, strangely, giulty. Wasn't he the one who made the rude comment? Not wanting to upset her anymore than she was he did as she asked. Taking her in his arms and flying the rest of the way home. Even though she had been sweating like a maniac a few moments ago, he felt her skin now as cold as ice. 

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox 

The next few weeks went by slowly, and sleeplessly for Mahiru. each time she even attempted to close her eyes she would see the demons face, screaming silently at her, and if she refused to open her eyes, sooner or later the face would change into Mitsuru's, forcing her to awaken. As for Mitsuru, he was his usual, enigmatic, grumpy, moody self. Although since the incident, she swore he had been keeping a watchful eye on her, but the thought was so far fetched she usually just dismissed it. He had improved drastically with his swimming, and even though he didn't need his water wings anymore, she would never forget that image. Today she planned to give him his last lesson. 

Sitting, on the side of the pool like she had each time she waited for him, Mahiru watched the window. Right on schedule the tengu appeared. He walked over to her and sat down on the edge of the pool. 'She looks so tired...' Mitsuru thought to himself. He had grown to enjoy coming to the pool twice a week. 

-not to mention swimming with mahiru, don't forget that part!-

'oh shut up, do I have to explain to you again why I can't and DON'T love her.' 

-No, but we are making progress! first denile, then the realization, and now back to denile!-

"Ok, Mitsuru, today's the big day." she said standing up. "The day you completely conquer your fear of water!" she said triumphantly before diving into the deep end. Her head broke the surface of the water and she watched him, waiting for him to get in as well. He had never been in the deep end without 'the orange balloons tied to his arms' as he so often put it. Mitsuru eyed the dark water suspiciously, slowly easing his way in withought letting go of the wall. "Ok, oh mighty tengu, let go of the wall." she watched him take one hand off, but grab it again when he felt himself begin to sink. 

"Oh, com'on! you can do it! just like with the balloons on, only this time you have to actually move your arms." Mitsuru didn't budge, he just stared uneasily down at the water. 'I 'm gonna drown, I'm gonna drown, I'm gonna-'keh?' Mitsuru snapped back to reality when he felt someone grab his arm. Mahiru pulled one of his hands away from the wall and began to swim backwards. "I won't let you drown..." she reasurred him. taking a deep breath he let go of the wall. Immediately his head went under, and he had to fight the urge to open his mouth. He opened one eye and looked at the new world around him. Instead of sinking any further he circulated his arms 'Im swimming! take that!' he smiled, but suddenly got a not so comfortable feeling in his chest. He felt himself being dragged back towards the surface of the water. When he came back up he gasped for air. 

"Um, yea... you might not want to forget to breath. You may be a tengu, but your definitely not a fish." She smiled sarcastically as she let go of his hand, but suddenly felt him take it back. "Um... t-...thank-you" he managed to get out. Mahiru just tried to hold in a laugh, It looked like he was choking instead of trying to thank someone. "Oh don't thank me, like you said, tengu's learn like that," she snapped her fingers," You just needed a pull in the right direction." With that she gripped his hand and dove under the water, taking him with her. Mahiru was laughing, imagining the look on his face when she yanked him under the water, but what she saw when she opened her eyes was nothing like she imagined. Instead of holding the hand of a auqua haired boy, she now held the hand of a Tengu... 

Mitsuru nearly took a gulp of water as the girl pulled him under. He was about to retaliate when he saw something he was not at all prepared for. The young blond who had pulled him under now had long hair, and instead of a bathing siut she wore a colorful, traditional kimono. Without questioing why, or asking what he was doing he took her hand, pulling her in close... 

Mahiru felt him pull her into him, and she didn't resist, falling into his arms she began to sway, moving in sort of dance, cradled by the Tengu's arms. For what seemed like hours the two danced beneath the water, their lungs ignoring the need for air, until finally the tengu in front of her morphed back into the 17 year old boy. Mitsuru wondered for a moment how they could stay under so long and not need to breath, but like all his other rational thoughts, it was swept away when he looked into her chocolate brown eyes. Suddenly the image faded and the same, short haired, bathing siut clad, Mahiru swam in front of him. 

Suddenly, like she had been hit by a train, Mahiru felt her lungs cry for air. Kicking off the bottom of the pool she finally reached the surface, choking and gasping for air. She could hear Mitsuru behind her doing the same. 'what was that?' She wondered, turning to face Mitsuru once she had regained her breath. "Keh?" was all she managed to get out. Right as she turned around, Mitsuru was inches away from her face, and he grabbed her by the shoulders, pressing his lips to hers. Mahiru felt him push her into a corner of the pool, and he moved his hands from her shoulders to the edge, cornering her. For a few moments Mahiru wasn't sure of what was happening, but the pressure of Mitsuru's lips against hers put it into perspective. Mitsuru dragged his tounge across her bottom lip, biting it gently, and Mahiru, as of by instinct, slowly closed her eyes and opened her mouth, granting him access.   
Mitsuru didn't hesitate, and plunged his tongue in, searching every space he could reach, and then pressing in harder. Their tongues wrestling each other passionatly. Mahiru had absolutly no desire to stop the tengu, and wrapping her arms around his neck, pulled him in even closer. 

Mitsuru had reacted so fast it even surprised himself. Something inside him finally snapped, and he didn't care about any of the consequences. He knew he loved her, and he wasn't about to think twice about it now. Mahiru closed her eyes as one of his hands slowly moved from the pool ledge to her waist. The sensation was electric, making her moan despite herself, but it was soon lost when Mitsuru enveloped her mouth with another searing kiss. Then, out of the darkenss behind her eyes she saw it. The demon, at first just a hazy spectral form, but as she unconciously watched he became clearer, watching her with those eyes. Until he finally looked as if he had had enough and said the words she would never forget, -

"Not again..."

Mahiru pulled away as fast as she could, opening her eyes she dove under Mitsuru, and didn't come up until she was at the stairs of the pool. Without grabbing her towel or bag she slammed into the door, forcing it open. Suddenly the visions, her feelingns, they all made sense, even if the truth wasn't something she expected or liked. She was about to run when she felt two arms snake around her waist and hold her tightly. Mahiru flailed until she tired herself out, realizing he was alot stronger and faster than she was. 

"Let me go..." she stated pitifuly.

"Will you run?" Mitsuru asked, not losening his grip, but when she didn't answer he knew she wouldn't so he slowly backed off, waiting for her to say something. "Why did you do that?" Mahiru's voice was shaky, not turning around to face him. "Because... no matter how much I deny it,... I'm in love with you Mahiru." 

-Whoo! browny points for mitsuru!-

'shut up'

- 0.0 -

Mitsuru watched her reaction, and drew the only conclusion that made sense in his mind. "What? am I just a monster? of course, how could you love a freak like me... How stupid of me to think you cared. Funny, that's usually something I'd feel" he said coldly, watching her stiffen in front of him. The she did something he really did not expect, she began to laugh. Mahiru turned around to face him, chuckling quietly and wiping a tear from her eye. "No,... just the opposite. You're not the Monster Mitsuru,... I am." 

Mitsuru had no idea what she was talking about, but as he was about to ask, the sound of tires screeching drew his attention to the street behind Mahiru, where a red car was speeding right at them. Before either of them could react the car haulted to a stop beside Mahiru and the passenger side door opened. A hand reached from the inside and cupped around her mouth, before pulling the rest of her body roughly inside. All happening in one fluid motion. As the car door slammed shut and began speeding away Mitsuru finally grasped the situation. raisinig his arms over his head he began to chant," Lightnening! Wind! I call thee! you are my blood! Obey!" but instead of a blast of wind or even a thunder bolt, there was a bit of static at his finger tips. "What the fucking hell?" Mitsuru whirled around, looking frantically at the sky, but not even a trace of the moon could be seen in the dusk light,- tonight was the new moon...

"We finally have our trump card..." came the sinister voice of Hokuto Koudokui.

ooooooh, what will happen to our beloved princess? well, I know, but you don't 8D

RxR


	8. In a Differnt Light

**Chapter 8**: In a Different Light

**THIS TAKES PLACE SHORTLY AFTER VOL. 5**

* * *

Ok, first off I want to apologize for all of you who have been so patiently waiting (and haven't tried to kill me yet) for me to effing update. but you see, I've had a few.. er... issues lately that are no longer huge and monstrous and threatening to chew off my head. so without further waiting --- 8D weeeeeee! -runs around room-

oh and sajala? you know I looked to see if she had brown or blue eyes and you know what? she has both... 0.o on the covers of #3 #4, she has brown and on #6 #2 she has blue. and as for the other books I don't have them at the moment because I let my friend borrow them. cries TT.TT

* * *

**PLEASE RxR**

Text Key:

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

Dreams

-conscience/alter ego/little voice in your head-

**Last Time**

**Lightening! Wind! I call thee! you are my blood! Obey!" but instead of a blast of wind or even a thunder bolt, there was a bit of static at his finger tips.**

"**What the fucking hell?" Mitsuru whirled around, looking frantically at the sky, but not even a trace of the moon could be seen in the dusk light,- tonight was the new moon...**

"**We finally have our trump card..." came the sinister voice of Hokuto Koudokui.**

* * *

"Damn it ALL!" he cursed out loud as he bolted back into the building. He came to a halt in front of his gym bag and began tossing out the contents until he found his black pants. Reaching into the back pocket, and nearly tearing it off in frustration and anger, he pulled out a familiar green origami raven. Mitsuru ripped it in half and in moments a huge tengu stood in the high school pool hall. Once he was outside and in the air he set off looking for the red car.

'I cant go get the others, by that time there will be no way of tracking her down' His mind raced as he spun around in the air, trying to find any hint or clue as to where she had gone. 'How could I be so STUPID!' he growled and flew off, hoping the direction he had chosen had been the right one

Mahiru's Situation (dun-dun-DUUUN!)

Mahiru lifted a hand to her throbbing head and moaned, but no sooner had she made a sound, someone grabbed her by the back of the neck and forced her face down into the leather seat. she could feel whoever it was binding her hands and feet tightly.

'Why do these things always happen to me?' she whined mentally, but was suddenly shaken from her thoughts when she was turned upright and placed against the door. across from her, and looking rather sadistic, was Mutsura. "Hello, girlie" He smiled evilly, earning a rather terrified look from Mahiru.

"Why would such a pretty girl like yourself be hanging around with demons? You deserve much better, you know." There was a hint of both sarcasm and lust in his voice as he scooted over next to her. Mutsura placed a cold hand on her bare leg and began advancing northward, until he reached the elastic of her bathing suit.

Mahiru felt frozen, what was he doing and why? 'Mitsuru, help me please...'

back in the sky with Tengu-sama

'Mitsuru... help me please' The voice echoed through his head. 'Mitsuru! mitsuru!... HELP!' the voice began to get more and more frantic. "Mahiru! where are you!" The tengu began to get frustrated, he could hear her, but she was nowhere to be seen. He grabbed his head out of frustration and clenched his eyes shut, trying to focus through the painful pleads of the girl he loved.

But suddenly, through the darkness behind his eyes he saw something, a faint, small, white glow. Whenever mahiru's voice called out to him it would pulsate, but the longer he watched it the weaker it got. "I'm coming princess" he breathed before setting off in the direction he had seen the light.

weeeeee! back to the car! -serious face-

Suddenly before Mutsura could advance any further on her a hand shot out between him and the young girl. Hokuto, still keeping both eyes on the road, pushed Mutsura roughly back into the seat.

"Need I remind you that you are not to touch it?" He said, a chill in his voice. Mutsura just snarled," And why the hell do we even care about her again? She's just a damn girl" He protested but had enough sense not to try and touch Mahiru again. "Because, my friend, as you may recall, that is NOT a little girl. it is a demon of some sort, one with enough power that she is able to transform those creatures without any spell or incantation. She also seems to be of some sentimental value to them, and therefore she is our much needed leverage.

'Demon? Leverage?' for a moment Mahiru thought about protesting and telling them she was not a demon! but then another thought came to her, if her being a demon was the only thing keeping Mutsura's hands to himself and more importantly keeping her alive, then maybe she should just keep her mouth shut for now.

Minuets later the car came to an abrupt stop, causing mahiru to topple over onto the floor of the car. She heard the slam of doors and then the one in front of her opened. Outside of it stood the handsome face of Hokuto, although at the moment he seemed anything but. Picking her up bridal style the three of them walked inside what seemed like an abandoned warehouse of some sort. The interior walls were bare and gray; all round the floor where impressions of where giant machines had once sat, but had been long since removed. They stepped inside an old elevator and closed the gate door. The whole time Mutsura watched her from beside Hokuto, smiling evily and giving her chills

"Ahhh, her were are" They stepped out of the elevator and into another large empty room. Mahiru Guessed they had been planning this for a while now because in the center of the room was a six foot metal cross that seemed to have been constructed form spare beams they had found somewhere in he factory. And surly something like that couldn't have been there when the factory was still running.

"Like I showed you earlier Mutsura." Hokuto said as he handed the girl to him. Unfortunately He was not quite as formal as Hokuto and simply slung her over his back. He dropped her roughly on the concrete floor beneath the steel crucifix and Mahiru hissed in pain as she landed hard on her side. She felt something warm on her face and realized she now had a good sized gash on her forehead thanks to him.

Mahiru could feel Mutsura uniting the ropes around her feet and wrists. "Alright, come on."

"Kya!" Mahiru squeaked as Mutsura grabbed her around the waist and pinned her up against the cross. He worked quickly, tying her arms to the arms of the cross and finally binding her feet together around the base.

Mahiru had never felt more uncomfortable in her life, the pressure form her own weight alone seemed to drain her of energy.

"Done Sir." he said in an annoyed tone and walked back to inspect his work.

"Very good, now step aside for a moment." Hokuto walked over in front of Mahiru, seemingly checking her over from foot to head. "So, you work for the lunar race?" He almost seemed like he was trying to make... a pleasant conversation with her? But Mahiru knowing something was up just stared quietly at him.

When she didn't answer his calm face began too darken and become more serious. "How can you change them?" Mahiru just stared him down, this lowlife wasn't getting anything out of her. Hokuto got right up in her face, and for the first time she saw a completely different side of their composed enemy. His eyes where red and bloodshot, and dark rings fell around his cheekbones. He was no longer just the man who had hunted her and her friends for the past years, but an obsessed man, who was nearing the end of his self composed nerve.

"God damn it! Answer me! How do you change those Fucking bastards? What The hell kind of demon are YOU! The sound of hokuto's fist as it connected with Mahiru's skull resounded around the room. "Bitch" He said, shaking a couple droplets of blood from his hand.

For a few seconds Mahiru could barley see straight, but after a while it all came back into focus. "So, loyal to your friends are you? what a waste. But if that is the way you want it to be, I can play along." He tossed a white kimono at Mutsura who caught it immediately. "Time to play dress up girlie" Mahiru's pupils dilated as she watched him come closer and closer...

* * *

Sorry again, Im getting to the good stuff I promise for all of you who have been begging for the lemon. But as you can see I am still alive and writing. -runs away from angry mob with torches and pitch forks- OMG the title for this chappie sucks


	9. Of Crimson Kimonos

**Chapter 9**: Of Crimson Kimonos

**THIS TAKES PLACE SHORTLY AFTER VOL. 5**

**PLEASE RxR**

Text

* * *

Key:

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

Dreams

-conscience/alter ego/little voice in your head

* * *

**Last Time**

**For a few seconds Mahiru could barley see straight, but after a while it all came back into focus. "So, loyal to your friends are you? what a waste. But if that is the way you want it to be, I can play along." He tossed a white kimono at Mutsura who caught**** it immediately. "Time to play dress up girlie" Mahiru's pupils dilated as she watched him come closer and closer...**

* * *

He had that same look as in the car, and once again it sent chills down her spine. He stopped about an inch from her face, his hot breath making her skin crawl. She shut her eyes instinctively and began to struggle, but the ropes were bound too tight. "Now, now, girlie. The more you squirm, the more fun it is for me. He waited a few moments until he heard a door shut, signaling that hokuto had left to finish the final preparations.

"That's better, all alone." He took her chin in his hand and lifted it up, almost as if to examine it. "Such a beautiful demon. What a shame to waste it on something like you." She tried to scream but her cry was muffled by Mutsura's tongue entering her mouth roughly.

He began to kiss her so roughly that it was almost like he was choking her. Without thinking she bit down as hard as she could.

"Gah! yew-y yew li-el bish!" he said, his tongue hanging out of his mouth, and bleeding. "You're going to regret that." he said, getting right up into her face again. -shlip- the sound of metal echoed softly and Mutsura held up a sharp knife. The light reflected off of it as he turned the blade in his hand, making it seem all the more ominous.

Slowly he slipped it under the strap of her bathing suit; the cold steel was one of the most terrifying things she had ever felt. It froze her blood and made her shake uncontrollably. Fear does strange things to people, it's like a drug. The euphoria is addicting, but deadly and can drive even the most composed and strong hearted to go off the deep end. A single image flashed up in her eyes, the image of a black angel, hovering over her. Where she had gotten this image from she didn't know, and when she tried explaining it to Misoka... he... he laughed at her!

(naww poor mahiru! TT.TT oops sry back to the story)

"Kyaaa!" Mahiru felt the sting of the sharp blade as it cut through her flesh. Mutsura dragged it along from her shoulder to her chest. He picked it up just as it came to rest on the bathing suit. "Well, well, why don't we just get rid of this annoyance shall we?" He said, running his fingers through her hair.

"no... ple-ease" She breathed out as blood flowed down her arm. Mutsura suddenly grabbed Mahiru's hair and yanked her head back, forcing her to look towards the ceiling. He placed the blade below her armpit and began to slice down through the material along her side, cutting again into her flesh, although not as deep as the gash on her shoulder.

He continued slashing away at the suit until all that was left was a pile of shredded material and a naked and bleeding mahiru. Mutsura backed up once again to admire his handiwork, and by the sadistic grin on his face, he must have been pleased. "Such a waste..." he repeated dirtily, now working on tying the kimono around her. Every time he touched her it stung.

His hands skimmed her bare exposed skin, feeling, groping, and making Mahiru almost sick to her stomach. But he was cut short when footsteps were heard down from the stairwell. After a few moments of messing with ropes and retying them he managed to get the white kimono on.

Within seconds blood began to seep through, turning the cloth crimson. Mahiru's vision began to blur, but she managed to become stable again just in time to see Hokuto reenter the room. He took one look at her and walked over to Mutsura. "You bastard! what did I tell you?" he shoved him roughly to one side and continued about his business.

Back in the Sky

Mitsuru had finally lost Mahiru's voice, and could only hope he was still headed in the same direction. 'Why can I god damn hear her anymore!' he feared for the worst but kept on going. Suddenly, His eyes caught sight of a red car, parked outside a large, and apparently abandoned building.

'That has to be th-' Mitsuru grabbed his sides; with the way he had been exerting himself he had nearly cut his transformation time in half. He could feel his tengu strength fading slowly away. He managed to fly, or rather glide, down to about fifteen feet before his wings dissipated and he plummeted downward.

He moaned and rolled over a few minuets later, his side throbbing from the rough landing. But now was not the time to rest. He quickly got up and began to examine the car. The place reeked of the dawns venus, and if Mahiru was anywhere it was here, he could feel her.

"Damn, no more power charms." He turned out his pockets in frustration. "looks like im going to have to take a different approach this time." which was quite a big deal, seeing as Mitsuru's answer to everything was either violent, rash action of some sort or storming off to fume or plot about some future violent, rash action.

Quietly he crept inside, he could hear foot steps echoing from above. 'I can't risk using the elevator, they'll hear me for sure.' he searched for another way, then he saw it. The roof was covered in a maze of metal ventilation pipes, probably used for cooling the machines when the factory was in use. But in the center there was one large pipe to which they all connected. It looked like it went all the way up through the floors and probably to the roof where it would let the steam out.

Mitsuru jumped to the closest pipe and began climbing his way up the the large central vent. Once he reached it he found a grid and pulled it off, careful to place it quietly out of the way.

A few flights up

Hokuto had traced out a pentagram, along with other symbols and shapes, around the cross. 'What is he going to do with that?' Her question was soon answered.

"So now, tell me again, how do you change the beasts?" Hokuto said, aligning himself up with his curses on the floor. "If you refuse to tell me willingly I shall have to extract the information by other means, and I trust you won't like them." He said glaring at her, but when Mahiru just continued to stare him down he raised his hand up to his chest level and began tracing words and symbols in the air.

The ground beneath her feet began to glow...

In the Vents

Mitsuru stopped cold when he heard Hokuto's voice. Quickly he found the nearest grid and removed it, and climbed out. He gripped the pipe nearest him at what he saw. It made his blood boil, and he had to look away for a moment to stop himself from just jumping down there and kicking their ass's. Mahiru's body was tethered to a makeshift cross, and below her sat a pool of blood, no doubt mahiru's. He could see her struggling to hold herself up, but she was getting weaker.

He saw Hokuto talking to her for a few moments before backing away to begin an incantation. The ground beneath Mahiru's feet began to glow and slowly the light began to almost reach up out of the floor, as if to swallow her up. Then, as quickly as it had come, the light faded. "What!" Hokuto raced over to her and began looking her over, as if to find some sort of difference.

"How the hell did you just shake off a curse like that! There's no way. You should be writhing in pain, no demon had ever stood-" he stopped. "Maybe,... maybe I was mistaken. Maybe, your no demon at all." he took her face in his hands and examined it. But he still did not seem satisfied. So He slipped her kimono down to reveal the large gash from before. He placed his hands on either side of it, and tore it open a little wider, enough to let fresh blood spill over onto the ground.

Mahiru screamed in agony, but Hokuto didn't even flinch. Hokuto placed his hand over the fresh pool of crimson and chanted a few times. A bluish light sprang up around it, but within seconds it faded, leaving nothing but the puddle of blood. "So, not a demon, but a mere human?" Mahiru let her body drop forward; she could no longer support herself.

"How could you? a mere human,... no a mere GIRL? have so much fucking power?" He began to yell. It made no sense to him. "You would have to be... to be... no." He spun around, but instead of a frustrated face, he now wore a smile, not to different form the one Mutsura had worn. "A princess? A Lunar Princess? Well,... today is my lucky day. You know, you could have saved me a lot of trouble if you had just said so before."

Then, Hokuto put on his best composed face, but still that grin remained.

Above, Mitsuru had almost taken as much as he could handle, but he didn't know if he could take on the both of them at once.

" Well then I believe a different question is in order. Princess, if you would be so kind... as to, enlighten us on the location of the last teardrops? or maybe where you hide your,... friends."

Mahiru could tell he was just toying with her, and she still refused to talk, even if they did know she was a princess. "Hm, well, Like I said, we have ways of extracting information, demon or not." Mutsura took a smaller, finer knife from Hokuto's outstretched hand and walked over to Mahiru's right arm. SLowly the blade cut into her skin above her shoulder, but instead of just slicing, Mutsura began, drawing. Carving symbols into her, and along her arm.

Mahiru tried screamed out but her body was getting weaker by the moment, and all that emitted from her lips were short, choking gasps. Mutsura took his time, completing each stroke with careful precision. When he finished Hokuto asked again," You can make this so much easier..." But Mahiru remained silent. "As you wish princess" He began reciting an incantation, only this time Mahiru began to feel something. At first it was just warmth, starting at her feet and working its way up to her head, but suddenly Hokuto made a violent motion with his hand, and the warmth turned to sudden agonizing pain. It made all the muscles in her body contract, and seizure.

Mitsuru had finally seen enough, if he waited any longer, Mahiru might not make it. Jumping down he landed square on top of Hokuto, breaking his concentration and ceasing Mahiru's tortured convulsions. He ran over to her and began tearing at the ropes.

"He-y Mitsu..." She said as she recognized the aqua haired boy. She smiled down at him. "Why?" This simple question stopped Mitsuru for a moment, but Mahiru's horrified gasp made him turn to see what it was.

Hokuto had gotten back up (With a sizable bruise on his head form Mitsuru's feet) and Mutsura had an arrow aimed straight for his heart. But Hokuto stopped him and instead raised his hand. "And here I thought my lovely work would go to waste. Mitsuru looked down and could have killed himself right there. He was standing smack dab in the middle of Hokuto's pentagram.

In a split second Hokuto began to chant and Mitsuru was on the ground writhing. "Mitsuru! no! Stop!" but hokuto just stared coldly down at the helpless boy, and intensified his hand movements. "I said N-" suddenly Mahiru stopped, and Her eyes glazed over with light, just like in the bay.

"I said STOP" Hokuto looked up to see Mahiru glowing like a teardrop of the moon. Mitsuru lay on the floor at her feet, holding his stomach and fighting to stay conscious. Mahiru's voice was once again that of all the princess' that had come before her, along with her own voice as well.

"You try my patience once again, oh fool of the Koudokui line."

"Forgive me princess for being so blunt, but I have no concern for your 'patience'. All I require are the Teardrops."

The princesses just laughed, "And what makes you think your 'requirements' are of any concern of ours?" Mahiru looked at Hokuto with a sarcastic smile.

Hokuto remained undeterred,"Oh? no concern? are you so sure about that?" His eyes narrowed into slits and he outstretched his hand towards Mitsuru. The tengu still lay weak, and battered on the floor.

* * *

All right, I've written all the chappies now I just have to upload em' so hold onto your hats people cuz it's time for the mass uploadation! 


	10. Whisper in a crowded room

**Chapter 10**: Whisper in a crowded room

**THIS TAKES PLACE SHORTLY AFTER VOL. 5**

**PLEASE RxR**

* * *

Text Key:

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

Dreams

-conscience/alter ego/little voice in your head

* * *

**Last Time**

**The princesses just laughed, "And what makes you think your 'requirements' are of any concern of ours?" Mahiru looked at Hokuto with a sarcastic smile. **

**Hokuto remained undeterred,"Oh? no concern? are you so sure about that?" His eyes narrowed into slits and he outstretched his hand towards Mitsuru. The tengu still lay weak, and battered on the floor.**

* * *

"What? that tengu? He holds no sentiment or value to us." The princesses laughed at his efforts at leverage,... well, all but one. Mahiru felt as if she was in a crowded room, trying to peak out the only window that existed. Every once in a while she would catch a glimpse, but her cries were usually drowned out by the other descendants.

"I'm not so sure, but if you are, then why keep him around?" Mahiru, or rather the princesses just looked on, uncaring and indifferent, but within Mahiru was screaming her lungs out. No matter what she did, her voice seemed no more than a whisper in a crowd.

With another violent thrust of his hand hokuto sent Mitsuru into another fit of agonizing torture and suffering. He clamped his eyes shut and his mouth opened in a painful scream. "Mahiru!"

Suddenly when he opened his eyes he was no longer in the warehouse, but in a strange black void. about ten feet away was a crowd of finely dressed women. Each with her own intricately woven kimono. Behind them he could make out the form of someone doubled over.

"Ma-hiru?" suddenly the person lifted their head and stood up; the crowd of women began to whisper and part to the side. From within, stepped mahiru, also clothed in a beautiful kimono. She was actually, in a sad way, smiling. As is she understood something he didn't. "Mitsuru... I'm sorry."

"God damn it Mahi- Gah!" Mitsuru felt the pain of Hokuto's curse again and fell to the ground, but when he opened his eyes again he was back on the floor of the warehouse.

"Stop." It was a calm, but strong voice. Unshaken but at the same time fearful. It was enough to get Hokuto's attention and he dropped his hands, leaving Mitsuru to lay helpless again. "If I give you the teardrops will you leave the tengu alone?" Mahiru's eyes where still glazed over, and the evenly aura still hung about her, but now it was just her voice, as if the other princesses had been hushed and where just waiting and listening.

"Deal." He said with a satisfied smile. "Mutsura, tie him up" Mutsura bound Mitsuru's hands and feet and dropped him back onto the floor. "Just until I get what I require of course M'lady" Hokuto reassured. "Now, where are the teardrops?"

Mahiru gave Hokuto an angry look, and turned to look at Mitsuru.

'Because of her, and her bloodline, the lunar race had been tortured and hunted for centuries.' she thought, looking down the broken tengu.

'every generation that went by, where a princess would love the demon, she would eventually betray and kill him, and the cycle would continue. not not his time. if the humans really wanted the teardrops, they could have them, along with the curse that went with them.'

Then subtly, from the corner of her eye, came a glow, and a tear fell down her cheek and fell to the floor, but instead of splattering there came a small tink sound. On the floor lay a beautiful teardrop shaped gem, so pure and clear it almost was luminescent. It was a pure teardrop of the moon.

Mitsuru felt his blood run cold again as he watched her cry, but not in awe of the gems or in horror of the fact she was giving him what he wanted, but because of the look on her face. He would recognize that look forever; it was the same one she had given him that night in the moonshine, when he had pushed her away. The it hit him,... the teardrops... were made from shattered love. When you truly care about someone, but you can't express that love to them, either because they won't receive it, or because you are to scared or weak to give it. Therefore, it creates a spiritual tension until finally it breaks free, shattering violently but beautifully, and usually... painfully.

In total, six tears fell to the floor and six gems lay glittered in their own sorrowful light. Hokuto picked them up, and held them in his palm, turning them over in his hand an marveling at their beauty.

Mahiru never took her eyes off of Mitsuru and he slowly watched as the light faded, returning her gaze to normal. As soon as she was completely changed back though, it seemed as if all the strength she had left just drained from her body and her head fell limp.

"mahiru?...mahiru...mahiru..." he called her name, but she didn't have the strength nor the heart to look up. Mitsuru looked over to where Hokuto and Mutsura where greedily examining the tears Mahiru had shed,... all because she loved him, and thought it was her fault. Mitsuru snapped the ropes binding his legs and managed to stagger to his feet. Where he was getting this strength he didn't know, and didn't care.

Once he was up he snapped the ropes around his wrists and walked silently over to where mahiru hung limply. "mahiru?" he whispered in her ear. "yea mitsu?" she lifted her head slightly.

"It's not your fault... mahiru." he was surprised to feel the weight of mahiru's head on his shoulder as she began to cry real tears into the crook of his neck. Quickly he ripped through the ropes holding her to the steel crucifix. Without being bound to the cross she fell forward into Mitsuru who caught her and picked her up, bridal style, cradling her closely so head rest against his chest.

Hokuto had been so enamored by the gems he had just now noticed Mitsuru and Mahiru. "What do you think you're doing? our agreement was that you go,... she stays." Mitsuru just stared coldly at him,"Why the hell do I care about your 'agreement'? Besides you heartless bastard, what use is she to you now?"

"Are you blind? she is the key to the tear drops of the moon. With her I could have all the power I need to finally eradicate your filthy species. Now we can do this the easy way, or we can do this the really easy way." Mutsura strung an arrow and aimed it at Mitsuru, but Hokuto pulled it down before he could let it go. "Now, now mutsura, let's not get hasty. You could risk hitting the princess. I say we put these gems to good use." He pulled one of the teardrops out and held it in his outstretched palm.

He began chanting and the gem pulsated along with him. Soon the gem just seemed to melt away into his hand. Hokuto smirked, enjoying every moment of this, and turned his palm towards the tengu. Out of it came a bright point that looked like it was made of molten rock. Suddenly it shot from his hand and before Mitsuru could counter it had sliced through his shoulder, leaving a searing gash.

"What the hell?" Mitsuru suddenly took off, clutching Mahiru close to himself. The tengu smashed through a side door into a long winding stairwell. Heading upward his foot steps echoed off of the walls, and soon they were joined by two more sets of feet chasing after them.

Suddenly there was a flood of light and mitsuru backed against the wall just in time to miss a thunderbolt of energy from a few flights up. "Run, run, little tengu." He said sing song.

"The hell I will! damn bastard." Mitsuru crashed through another door into a giant storage room. "Great..." He cursed and ran into the maze of boxes. Mahiru watched from within his arms, every once in a while she would shudder despite herself. It was like with every time hokuto used the tear drops a searing pain would shoot through her. Every time seemingly taking more and more of her strength.

Mitsuru felt her tremble in his arms," Hold on mahiru! don't die on my now." Mahiru smiled, how could he still want to save her? he could have gone free.

'oh mitsu, no matter who's fault it is,... I don't want to see you hurt'

Mitsuru looked down to see her smiling up at him,"Mahiru? wha-" he was cut short by another huge surge of energy that crashed through the wall of boxes behind him, sending them crashing into the wall opposite them.

"I tire of this game tengu... we end this now." Hokuto grabbed the five gems from his pocket and as before he let them merge with himself. The whole time he did this mitsuru could see Mahiru begin to suffer even more. She now was doubled over, supporting herself with one hand and clutching her heart with the other.

Hokuto raised his hand to point at Mitsuru. "Goodbye tengu..."

"I warned you,... fool of the koudokui line. The next time we met,... would be your last." Mahiru had stood up and was walking over to where Mitsuru was propped up against the wall. She stood in front of him, and immediately fell to her knees.

"Sorry Mitsuru... I do love you." before he could say anything Mahiru hand wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a deep kiss. Mitsuru couldn't stop himself from kissing her back, and deepening their embrace even more. But he was shaken out of it when he felt something warm drop into his hand. Mahiru finally broke the kiss and Mitsuru saw the trail of a single tear on her cheek. In his hand he held up a small gem, but somehow different from the teardrops before it. This one was a pure clear blue, and not shaped nearly as finely as the ones before it. But,... there was something special about it, something the other gems didn't have...

"But,... It's my turn to give something back to the lunar race,... and to y-...ou" Mahiru's body shuddered and she fell forward into Mitsuru again. Mitsuru just wrapped his arms around her and held her close. He could feel her body begin to grow cold, and no matter how many time he shut his eyes, her soft light was never there. "Life..." 'The other teardrops, had nothing but, despair of a broken heart. This one had happiness, and life.' Mitsuru thought to himself, turning the joyful tear in his hand. It felt strangely warm, like the warmth he had felt just a few moments ago, when he kissed Mahiru.

"You killed her? YOU KILLED HER!" Hokuto screamed, and usually Mitsuru would just ignore the bastard, but these words shot right through him, ten times worse than any curse or arrow. Mainly because he had yet to admit to himself that Mahiru was dead; still sitting there, clutching her like she might wake up any moment.

Standing up silently, Mitsuru picked up the limp Mahiru. "We just keep shifting the blame... but mahiru, It was never really your fault. But you still took it upon yourself to fix it." He smirked and looked down at her face, her eyes dull and empty, but a smile still was left on her features. Mitsuru closed her eyes.

"You bastard! you killed her!"

"No, I didn't kill her... you, are the reason she died. You humans,... you will do anything to fulfill your greed.-" Mitsuru clenched the tear in his trembling hand, anger building in his eyes. "You humans who would do anything to eradicate a race you know nothing about, just because you feel the slightest bit threatened by us." Light began to streak from mitsuru's fist as the stone began to glow, its light a pale blue, that was as soothing as a moonbeam. It's radiance filled the room, but at the same time embraced it, every nook and cranny made known by the shadows it excentuated.

"You humans..." Mitsuru chuckled coldly, "Who will kill the very descendant of the woman you tried to avenge, and for what? The power to avenge her!" The light swept momentarily over Mitsuru, hiding him beneath its glow, and when it subsided he stood in his looming tengu form."

Suddenly an arrow came whistling past Hokuto and struck Mitsuru in the shoulder, but he it didn't even make him flinch, he simple raised one massive hand and a thunderbolt of energy shot straight through Mutsura, his bow still raised and bowstring still quivering. In an instant he was laying cold on the floor, a gaping hole seared through his heart.

By now hokuto began to get nervous, but never the less, stood his ground know there was no where he could run. Mitsuru walked calmly up to him, stopping just in front of the leader of the dawn's venus. Hokuto looked up at the giant and the two stared, locked in one of the deepest battles of the soul. "You want the power of the teardrops of the moon so badly? Then take it." Mitsuru suddenly dropped the gem he was holding, and Hokuto snatched it up without hesitation.

He immediately regretted this. He opened his palm to reveal the stone melting into his body as the others had, only this time he felt different. Hokuto fell backwards, scrambling away from the tengu, but no sooner had he gotten about ten feet did the two different types of tears begin to react to one another. Like two opposite being smashed together, they can coexist inside oneself, as emotions do in every living creature, feeding and gaining off one another, but never can they intertwine and mix.

Hokuto felt as is his blood was stopping in his veins, almost as if it was freezing. The, without warning, something shot up out of his arm. It was long and sharp, like a shattered piece of glass only a deep red color. Soon after more began to slice through his flesh. He looked at the tengu one last time, with so much hatred it made even Mitsuru's tense, before falling forward onto the ground with a shattering crack.

Mitsuru set Mahiru down a moment later and walked over to Hokuto. His skin was cracked and broken, and pieces lay scattered everywhere, like someone had smashed a mirror. But one piece was left partially in tact, and that was his hand, still clutched around something. Mitsuru touched his clenched fist and it immediately shattered into more pieces, but lying among them was a single roughly sharpened gem. He picked it up and walked back over to Mahiru.

An hour later the Mitsuru landed in front of the moonshine, as soon as his feel hit the pavement he collapsed back into his human form on the ground, still holding onto Mahiru's lifeless body. 'Damn it get up' He mentally scolded himself and willed his body to its feet. Mitsuru crashed through the door and landed again with a thud on the floor. Inside the group of disgruntled and obviously worry-stricken demons jumped to their feet.

* * *

OMG! keep reading! or a hoard of viking chinchillas will come and leave droppings in your slippers! muahahahah! 8D 


	11. Sing me to life, love

**Chapter 11**: Sing me to life, love

**THIS TAKES PLACE SHORTLY AFTER VOL. 5**

**PLEASE RxR**

* * *

Text Key:

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

Dreams

-conscience/alter ego/little voice in your head-

* * *

**Last Time**

**An hour later the Mitsuru landed in front of the moonshine, as soon as his feel hit the pavement he collapsed back into his human form on the ground, still holding onto Mahiru's lifeless body. 'Damn it get up' He mentally scolded himself and willed his bod****y to its feet. Mitsuru crashed through the door and landed again with a thud on the floor. Inside the group of disgruntled and obviously worry-stricken demons jumped to their feet.**

* * *

For a moment the shock of seeing their princess, covered in dry blood from head to foot being carried in by a struggling for breath and energy Mitsuru, made them hesitate. But Akira was the first to break the stupor.

"Mitsuru! Mahiru!" the werewolf skidded to a halt in front of them, tears already forming in the werewolf's eyes. "What the hell happened!" Nozomu said, quickly examining them and running his hands through his hair in shock. Mitsuru just growled at their stupid questions. "As soon as you're able to get up Mitsuru I'm gonna kill you. What happened!" Nozomu asked again and reached down to pick up Mahiru, but Mitsuru slapped his hand away. Picking her up he laid her down on the lounge couch and fell down to his knees in front of her.

"She's dead" Mitsuru put plainly, sitting motionless in front of her, his hands lay on the floor in front of him. "What? Akira and Nozomu both said at once racing over to her. Misoka watched from the corner, a single tear falling down his cheek but it was gone before a soul could see it. He walked over to Mitsuru and grabbed his hand.

Mitsuru attempted to pull away, but saw that Misoka was looking at what he held. "A pure teardrop of the moon? hmm..." The three boys looked up at him curiously. "A teardrop of the moon... the ones we have seen previously, were made back before any of you where born. Legend has it that they were created when the sun and the moon met one day. They fell instantly in love and were so happy that they went to God to ask for his blessings so that they might be married. But when God inquired as to how they would be able to look after the day and the night if they were always together?

Neither had an answer and God was very displeased that they should be so foolish. So he banished the sun and the moon to separate halves of the earth. Each night for a whole year the moon would cry for her lost love, and her tears soon accumulated into the teardrop stones we know today. But those tears were made from broken love, love impossible, but a pure teardrop,... that is created only by love fulfilled." She gave Mitsuru a questioning look. Misoka handed the gem back to Mitsuru who in turn held it out in front of him to give it a good look. Whenever the light hit it he could swear he saw mahiru's face,... smiling back at him like she used to when he was upset or grumpy to try and make him happy again.

Mitsuru squeezed the teardrop in his palm and turned back to Mahiru. Thinking fast he placed it between her hands and held them together in his own. He closed his eyes and began to search, for something, anything. Then it came softly, quietly at first but began to grow. The sound of someone singing.

'_Princess Princess Why do you cry?_

_alone in your chamber away from his eyes_

_I wish to give him my love, but will he receive it?_

_I fear if he doesn't I surly will die_

Mitsuru could see a small light that soon grew into the form of a girl, standing patiently watching him, as if waiting for something, yet still repeating the same verse.

_Princess Princess Why do you cry?_

_alone in your chamber away from his eyes_

_I wish to give him my love, but will he receive it?_

_I fear if he doesn't I surly will die_

Mitsuru reached out to touch her, but when his hand met her cheek it was ice cold. It was so cold it almost hurt, but he didn't draw back. In his mind he could hear himself singing, a different verse from her own...

_Princess Princess why do you smile?_

_Sitting next to your demon prince?_

_He took my love and threw it away_

_and for many moons I was dying_

_but when he returned he gave back his love _

_in return for my own that he had shunned_

_I gave it to him in exchange for a kiss_

_and the curse of our ancestors is broken_

Her cheek suddenly flushed with color and heat, and Mahiru looked at him with a soft smile. Mitsuru opened his eyes suddenly to see Mahiru still lying on the couch, the same as before, except one difference, her sides heaved up and down rhythmically, breathing deeply. Mitsuru let her hands go and saw the gem was gone again.

"Mitsu?" Mahiru had peeked one eye open and was watching him groggily. Mitsuru didn't quite know how to react, and just stared back for a few moments. "You have a lovely voice..." She said quietly. Mitsuru snapped out of his trance and immediately wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug. But as quickly as her consciousness had come it was gone again and she fell back asleep in his arms...

"Mitsuru, why don't you put the princess in her room and come back. I believe you have some explaining to do, hmm?" Misoka said, calmly sitting in a chair across from the rest of them. Mitsuru did as he was told and took the now sleeping Mahiru back to her room. Once she was safely under the blankets he reluctantly left to go explain the long story to the fox, bat, and dog...

WARNING lemon approaching... and Cookies! yay! -next morning

Mahiru Opened her eye and quickly closed it again when a sunbeam illuminated her vision. A moan escaped her lips and she rolled over away from her window. She breathed deeply, taking in the strange but familiar smell of her own room, mingled with the sweet scent of the one and only akira's cooking.

"ow..." she said weakly sitting up and rubbing her eyes. When she looked down she saw someone had changed her into a pair of pajama pants, but her torso was shirtless and covered in bandages that wound around her over and over.

Then, without warning a bouncy akira came charging into her room. Carrying trays full of sweet pastries, cookies, and warm drinks. "I didn't know what you wanted, soooo- I made everything that sounded good to me!" he said proudly. He set the trays at the foot of her bed and walked over to her.

"Thanks akira, want to join me?" She looked at him hopefully, but he just patted her on her head and smiled. "Sorry, its tuesday, and we open early for coffee remember? Gotta go work the kitchen." He was about to open the door to leave when Misoka appeared in the doorway.

"Awake already princess?" He said striding in. Mahiru nodded and gave a small bow despite the sharp pain in her side. "Well princess that is good news. I thought I was going to have to wait a few days until you were strong enough but it seems I can heal you now."

(how convenient -)

Mahiru sighed with relief. Misoka motioned for her to lay down and he placed his hands above her. Two fox ears emerged as he began reciting something mahiru couldn't really make out. Never the less she could feel it working as a warmth washed over her bruises and cuts.

"There, a few minor bruises but that should be about the extent of your injuries now princess." He gave her a bow and was about to leave when Mahiru reached over and wrapped him up in a hug.

'you're way to formal Misoka' she thought to herself when she let him go. Misoka saw something that made a devious smile cross his face, and with that he bowed again and left. Mahiru stretched, happy that the pain was gone, and slipped from under her covers. She brushed her hair in the mirror and was about to go find something to wear besides bandages and pajama pants, but something made her turn around suddenly. On her window sill was a single black feather. Walking over she picked it up and twirled it in her hand.

* * *

oooh! lemon in next chappie. just fair warning. unless your one of the people who reads this and skips all the chapters except the lemon, then I guess this is just telling you where to go. --;; 


	12. And then we became like one

**Chapter 12**: And then we became like one...

**THIS TAKES PLACE SHORTLY AFTER VOL. 5**

**PLEASE RxR**

* * *

Text Key:

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

Dreams

-conscience/alter ego/little voice in your head-

* * *

**Last Time**

'**you're way to formal Misoka' she thought to herself when she let him go. Misoka saw something that made a devious smile cross his face, and with that he bowed again and left. Mahiru stretched, happy that the pain was gone, and slipped from under her cover****s. She brushed her hair in the mirror and was about to go find something to wear besides bandages and pajama pants, but something made her turn around suddenly. On her window sill was a single black feather. Walking over she picked it up and twirled it in ****her hand.**

* * *

She heard a soft gargling moan and her head shot up, Looking out the window where the sound had come from. But there was nothing there. She was about to go back when she heard it again, only this time from below her. She had to suppress a laugh when she saw what it was. On the fire escape below her window was Mitsuru, propped up against the building, sound asleep.

'How long have you been out here?' she thought, as she slid one foot over her window sill. Moving quickly but silently she slipped down next to him and sat down. He stirred a moment but didn't wake so mahiru decided to press her luck. She softly laid her head down on his shoulder. It surprised her at first just how warm and comfortable he was, and had to fight to keep from drifting off to sleep herself. She felt his body become ridged, but within a few seconds a he sighed and relaxed and she felt something wrap around her shoulders.

Mitsuru felt something heavy on his shoulder and willed himself awake. Looking over he nearly jumped at the sight of who else but mahiru?

'How the hell did she get out here?' He thought, not in the least bit upset though. Actually more nervous than anything seeing as her whole upper torso was bare except for the bandages. He sighed wrapping his arm around her shoulder and pulling her in.

Mahiru realized he was awake and opened her eyes to stare back into his own. It amused her so much that when she looked at him his face turned beat red, still herself oblivious to the reason for his blush. At first neither of them broke the silence.

"How long have you been out here?" she asked finally looking up at him but he just turned away. Mahiru was a bit discouraged, they both had so much to say, but neither of them quite knew how.

"Last night." Mitsuru said, refusing to look back over at her. "Awww, that was sweet... thanks Mitsu." Mahiru laughed, but it faded when Mitsuru just nodded and got up. He walked over and leaned on the railing. Mahiru slowly got up too and stood next to him.

"Why did you say that?" He kept staring down at the empty alley below. "What? It was sweet? because you stayed out here-"

"No, not that,... back at the pool. You said- you were the monster."

Mahiru remembered, and let out a sigh. For a few moments she just looked blankly ahead, collecting her thoughts and trying to find a way she could possibly explain it to him "Well,... I guess, it was because whenever I saw you, I felt something. Like my heart would do anything to have you, but at the same time, told me no I couldn't. That I shouldn't touch" She forced a smile when Mitsuru finally looked over at her.

"Whenever I saw you I would see the demon prince from before. I kind of knew that until things were settled with the humans and lunar race, that the demon would always end up that way. Sad, defeated... alone. So, I don't want that to happen to you is all. It's that simple." She couldn't keep the smile on her face and it quickly faded away. Then she felt Mitsuru grab her around the sounders. "keh?"

She was suddenly pulled into a hug. "Is that it?" Mahiru hear Mitsuru chuckle, which in itself was rather strange. "Why do you always have to blame yourself for what happened back then? You can't fix it or change it, but... you can change what happens this time."

Mitsuru placed a soft kiss on her cheek, but as he pulled away Mahiru turned her head and brought their lips together. Mahiru poured all her relief, love, and passion into that kiss, taking the tengu off guard if only for a moment.

"I love you" Mahiru said when they both had to come up for air. "I know." was all he said back, before picking her up and climbing back into the room. He laid her down on the bed and for a moment just watched her. Mahiru had a thought, that frankly, was very unlike her, but after what had happened in the past few days she knew she was different than before. No more weakness or hesitation could be found in her mind at the moment and so,... she acted on it.

Mahiru reached up and grabbed the front of Mitsuru's shirt and pulled him down into her for another kiss. Mitsuru was again taken off guard, but soon found his footing again and kissed her back with as much force. Before he knew it Mahiru had pulled him back onto the bed and now he sat above her, straddled her hips. For a moment he flashed back to the night when he had been in this position unwillingly. He couldn't remember why he had been so upset.

Mitsuru felt a heat begin between his legs, and his kiss became deeper than before. Mahiru was feeling a similar way and beads of sweat began to form on her forehead.

The it clicked with Mitsuru what was about to happen and he broke their kiss to look down at her again, this time with a questioning glance. "I want this more than you could ever know mitsuru." Mahiru said wrapping her arms around his neck not even waiting for his question.

Back in the lounge

"I think I'll go check on the princess." Nozomu said walking over to the door that led up to the rooms, but Misoka stepped in front of him. "No, I don't think that's necessary." There was a glint in the fox demons eyes, but nozomu failed to catch it. Next akira came out, looking rather flustered.

"Where is Mitsuru? I have a mountain of dishes, there's almost no room for the food!" Akira attempted to go upstairs as well, but saw nozomu and misoka already arguing.

"Mitsuru and Mahiru are busy at the moment." Nozomu was getting annoyed now. "You left those two together! That spells out trouble!"

"Trouble?" Misoka laughed quietly which finally got the attention of the other two demons. "What do you mean Mitsuru AND Mahiru?"

"They wish not to be disturbed." Misoka regained his composure and was about to go back to the bar but was stopped by Nozomu one last time. "You mean?..." Misoka just smiled and walked back to the bar. Akira (nose bleed xx) "I-I- got dishes to wash! Yes! Dishes, dishes, dishes!" He screamed as he ran back to the kitchen. Nozomu just stared dumbly for a moment. "Oh..."

back in room 8)

Mahiru slipped two hands under his shirt and ran them along the muscles in his chest. His body felt so warm to the touch and although he was literally sitting on top of her Mahiru still felt like they were too far apart. Carefully undoing the buttons of his shirt she managed to throw it off to the side and resume exploring his exposed torso.

Mitsuru moved from Mahiru's lips to her ear lobe, nibbling it affectionately and blowing on the wet skin. Mahiru could barley take it, how she would make it all the way through was mind numbing. After a few more minuets she pulled him back to her and plunged her tongue back into his mouth.

Mitsuru's hands roamed her bandaged torso and ached to feel her flesh beneath him. Pulling away from her kiss he placed another on her neckline, working his way down her skin with feathery, hot kisses.

Mahiru's eyes fluttered as he made it to where the bandages began. Taking the end he began unwrapping it. each time it went around her back he would pull her in as close as he could get her. He kissed along wherever the bandage exposed fresh skin.

When he finally reached her breasts he stopped, for the first time hesitant, but he felt Mahiru take his hand and pull the bandage down. Her breasts fell out from their binding, making mitsuru turn beat red again.

Mahiru almost laughed, but decided it would just ruin the moment, and instead sat up to meet him with another searing kiss. Mitsuru cupped her left breast in his hand, and then took the other, massaging them back and forth, but never breaking contact with mahiru.

Mahiru on the other hand was not quite ready for this and when he finally touched her gave out a throaty moan which only spurred Mitsuru on. The two of them fell back onto the bed, Mahiru enjoyed the pressure of the tengu boy's body on top of her.

Mitsuru saw his chance and moved downward, wrapping his mouth around her right nipple and massaging it with his tongue. This only gained him more moans from Mahiru who squirmed under his touch.

The sensation caused Mahiru to lift her knee, only to find Mitsuru was getting very turned on. His erection stood at attention and the bulge in his pants seemed almost as if it would break free. She stopped moving a moment, as if it was finally sinking in now for her what they were going to do, but she loosed up when Mitsuru gave a quiet breathy laugh and looked up into her eyes. "I love you Mahiru." he said, half as if he was explaining something to her.

Mahiru smiled and pushed him back, quickly climbing on top of him. She ran her fingers through his now mussed up hair and began kissing down his chest. Mitsuru now better understood why mahiru had had a hard time keeping calm under his own touch. every kiss, every lick, and hell, wherever he could make their flesh touch brought on a surge of pleasure, yet somehow he still ached for more.

his hands slid down her back, and slipped under her pajama pants. pulling them down he tossed them aside to where their other clothes lay. Mahiru shuddered as the cold air stroked her skin, but the sensation was suddenly replaced by Mitsuru's warm hands on her legs. Mahiru reached the zipper on Mitsuru's pants and could feel him hardening underneath. sliding the zipper down she removed his jeans.

Now they were both in nothing but their underwear, the point of no return had been reached and left far behind. Mahiru slipped her hands underneath his boxers and for the first time realized just how big he was. But she guessed it was no huge surprise seeing as he was a tengu. Mitsuru hissed at her touch and took pulled his boxers down the rest of the way. Mahiru remembered seeing something in a magazine she had found in Nozomu's room while cleaning.

At the time she had just set the magazine down and left the room, so embarrassed to think. Now it didn't seem like such a bad thing. Taking his cock in one hand she began kissing it's length. Mitsuru raked his hands through his hair. He had never felt anything so erotic. Mitsuru finally snapped; sitting up he grabbed Mahiru's shoulders and began kissing her like crazy, and soon they were laying down with Mitsuru on top.

At last Mahiru decided enough was enough and ripped her underwear off. Mitsuru's erection brushed against her center and they both knew at that moment it was time. Opening her legs he put the end of his cock inside her. At first Mahiru felt wonderful, but it was shattered suddenly when he pressed in further. "Kya!" Mahiru gasped out in pain, clenching her eyes shut.

"Im sorry mahiru... I know it hurts" Mitsuru gave her a shaky kiss on her forehead and plunged his whole length into her. Mahiru screamed and grabbed Mitsuru around the neck pulling him in as close as she could get him. After a few moments the pain subsided and she felt confident enough to continue. To show Mitsuru she lifted her head to give him another steamy kiss. Mitsuru began rocking his hips back and forth slowly at first but began to escalate his pace. Mahiru's mind reeled and before she knew it she was moving along with Mitsuru's thrusts.

"Faster,... Oh god... Mitsuru! Faster! h-harder!" she moaned when he pushed his whole cock into her and stopped to hang her legs over his shoulders. As soon as they were both comfortable again he began thrusting as hard and fast as he could manage. Mahiru felt the heat inside her grow and threaten to burst.

With every plunge they grew closer and closer to their climax. "Mit-su-ru... Im gonna- cum." She managed to get out. "Me- too." Suddenly something inside both of them went and each of them screamed the others name. Like a machine gun Mitsuru went off inside her, and Mahiru's like a wave washing over them both.

As their orgasm subsided Mitsuru rolled over so Mahiru was on top of him, careful to stay inside her. "I love you Mahiru... so much.: Mahiru snuggled up to him and smiled "I love you too" With that each of them fell asleep.

The next morning Mitsuru was the first to wake. For a few minuets he just held onto her. He would make this time different. He and Mahiru would be the first to break the lunar curse. Nothing could take her away from him.

He gently got up and placed her on the bed before turning to find his clothes. But suddenly he felt a hand grab his own and turned to see Mahiru standing behind him. She leaned in and gave him a kiss. "Good morning mitsu." They shared a quiet moment before getting dressed and heading down stairs together.

The sat down at the bar and waited for akira to come out with the food. Right away the werewolf came out with two heaping plates of waffles, but instead of his usual jumpy happy self he was rather calm and reserved, and wouldn't look either of them in the eye. The Nozomu came down he stair and was about to walk into the bathroom when he saw them. Sighing he walked over and pulled a piece of paper out of his robe and handed it to Mitsuru.

"how about using a silencing charm next time, eh? you nearly shook the building down." He grumbled and went back to his business. Mahiru and Mitsuru just gave each other embarrassed glances and went back to eating their waffles.

* * *

OMG! my first fic! tell me what you think! I love mitsuxmahiru fluffmush 


End file.
